Le Seigneur des Lunettes Tome I
by Old Team Productions
Summary: La Communauté de la Paire : Alors que le mal gronde en Terre de Gauche, une rébellion se met en place pour tenter de contrer le terrifiant pouvoir de l'Archiménor. Neuf héros vont traverser la Terre de Gauche de part en part afin d'éradiquer le mal !
1. Prologue

Le Mal approche… je le vois dans la mer… je le sens dans l'air… (Avance rapide )… et certaines choses qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées furent perdues. Tout commença il y a 3500 ans… euh non 2 mois. Des lunettes furent données au peuple de la Terre de Gauche. Une paire fut donnée à Macky (le Preux), une autre aux seigneurs nains qui la donnèrent à leur idole Bova (le Grand). Une troisième fut donnée au fils du président Hervé, Adrien (le Juste). Une dernière fut donnée au cadavre de la Terre de Merde qui fut oublié la semaine dernière. Ces lunettes de pouvoir leur conférèrent une suprématie qui les séduisit terriblement… Mais ils furent tous dupés car une autre paire fut forgée. Aux confins des Monts Infranchissables, Orson (le Ténébreux) créa en secret une maître paire à Optic 2000. Il y déversa sa malveillance, sa cruauté et son envie de dominer toute vie… Des lunettes pour les gouverner toutes !

Les contrées libres de la Terre de Gauche tombèrent sous le pouvoir des lunettes, mais ils en furent certaines qui résistèrent : l'ultime alliance de la Vieille Equipe marcha sur le Royaume du Chaos d'Archimenor et affronta l'armée du Mal. La victoire était proche mais le pouvoir des lunettes ne peut être vaincu. Orson était invincible avec ses lunettes et décimait l'armée. Cependant, une créature étrange les lui prit par surprise et s'enfuit dans l'ombre. Cette créature nommée Gollum euh Duss s'isola dans les terres oubliées, les lunettes lui conférèrent une vie incroyablement longue, pendant 500 heures, la paire le rongea. Lorsqu'un matin, une ombre recouvrit l'horizon, un bruissement s'éleva parmi les arbres, murmure d'une peur sans nom. Les lunettes comprirent que leur heure était venue. Elles abandonnèrent Goll… Duss. Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle elles ne s'attendaient pas. Elles furent ramassées par la créature la plus improbable qui soit : un Hobbit ! Salvatore de Tfoudmacouy ! En effet, nous arrivons à un âge où les hobbits changeront le destin des hommes.


	2. La découverte d'un terrible artefact

Hobbitcity - Côte de Tfoudmacouy – 3 jours plus tard

Salvatore était rentré de son voyage car son fils allait être anobli par le ministre hobbit pour avoir tenu avec succès pendant trois mois l'Intermarché de Tfoudmacouy. Il s'appelait Thomas Boccadoro mais tout le monde l'appelait « Bocca ». La cérémonie commença et Bocca arriva sur la grande place où l'attendait une foule de semi hommes. Il fut heureux de retrouver son père qui lui dit :

- Tu as enfin des poils aux pieds ! C'est bien mon fils !

- Et toi tu les perds déjà ! Tu vieillis !

Bocca monta sur la grande estrade où l'attendait le seministre, unique ministre hobbit.

- Mes chers hobbits, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour anoblir ce jeune hobbit ! Il a réussi l'exploit de tenir l'Intermarché de Tfoudmacouy pendant… trois moi !!! Plus personne n'avait fait cette performance depuis trois mois !

La foule applaudit. Le seministre posa une épée sur son épaule.

- Par cet acte, tu t'es rendu digne du rang de noble, désormais, nous t'appellerons… Boccadoro le Magnifique !

Une fois rentré chez lui, Bocca partagea le dîner avec son père.

- Je sais que c'est peu de choses, dit Salvatore, mais je t'ai ramené quelques souvenirs de voyage.

- Ah ouais ? Fais voir ! Dit Bocca, impatient.

Il sortit un pot de gel, un débardeur orange et des lunettes bleues.

- Yeah !!! S'exclama-t-il.

- Comme ça tu pourras aller à la plage pour faire du ski.

Il mit le débardeur, se coiffa avec le gel et mit enfin les lunettes. Il disparut.

- Waouh ! It's amazing !

Il les enleva et réapparut. Des lunettes magiques ! Yeah ! Si seulement il savait qu'il tenait entre ses mains LES lunettes de pouvoir… ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Ville côtière de Staduray - Ogécénor - Deux jours plus tard

Il y avait une école à Staduray qui assurait les cours de magie et de commerce. Bocca y allait pour devenir commerçant car Hobbitcity n'était pas loin de la frontière d'Ogécénor. Il côtoyait les jeunes magiciens sans vraiment comprendre quelque chose à la magie. Mais aujourd'hui, il comptait bien impressionner son copain Greg avec ses lunettes qu'il avait dans son sac.

- Yeah man ! Dit-il en le voyant.

- Ta gueule… répondit celui-ci.

- T'es trop mon poteau !

- Ok, ta gueule !

- Attends, mec, regarde ! Dit-il en sortant ses lunettes.

Greg rit en voyant les lunettes qui avait un look rétro.

- Tête que t'as !

- Mais attends !

Il les mit et disparut et les enleva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Elles sont magiques ! Fais voir ! Dit Greg.

Il les prit et à leur contact, il sentit que quelque chose de maléfique en émanait.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Il faut que j'aille voir un truc ! Dit-il en partant.

- Attends ! T'as pas cours ?

- Non, je suis juste là pour te dire que j'ai pas cours et que tu l'as dans le cul ! Ciao.

Greg prit le bus n°7 pour entrer dans la république de Branlgro, il prit la correspondance avec le n°69 pour aller à la capitale : Minas Tabith !

Il s'arrêta à la bibliothèque et chercha l'album photo de l'armée de la Vieille Equipe. Il tourna les pages et vit enfin une photo d'Orson le Ténébreux avec les lunettes de pouvoir.

- D'oh ! C'est les mêmes !

Il repartit vers Staduray et prit le minibus pour aller à Hobbitcity.

Hobbitcity - Tfoudmacouy - 16h48min23s euh… 24

Il sonna chez Bocca et celui-ci ouvrit.

- Yeah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta gueule ! Tes lunettes ! Il faut les péter ! Elles sont maléfiques !

- Quoi ?

- C'est les lunettes uniques d'Orson le Ténébreux ! Faut pas qu'il les retrouve, on doit les détruire !

- Ah… ok…

Il les posa par terre et Greg pointa son bâton.

- Big Bang Attack !

Une boule de feu jaillit et frappa les lunettes mais rien ne se produisit.

- D'OH ! Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire… toi, tu les prends et tu me rejoins à Brigadsud au nord-est d'Ogécénor, ok ?

- Ouais… et toi ?

- Moi, je vais le dire à ma maman… euh à un grand sorcier du Estégéhan, il s'appelle Herman et il saura quoi faire. Bouge-toi le cul et ne prends pas la route !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a les voitures ! Prends le trottoir !

- Ah ok !

- Et fais gaffe, Orson recherche sûrement son artefact ! Alors ne prends pas le trottoir et coupe à travers champs pour qu'il ne te trouve pas.

- No problem, mec, va voir Yeah Man !

- Herman !

- Ouais, ouais… au fait je t'ai pas dit, j'ai été anobli ! Je suis Bocca le Magnifique !

- Lol, t'as l'air encore plus con !

- Mais faut que t'ais un nom toi aussi hum… Greg le Pittoresque !

- Nul.

- Le truand !

- Non !

- Bon euh… Greg le Vaillant !

- On s'en branle !

- Ouais, c'est décidé, tu seras Greg le Vaillant !

- Si tu veux, bon bouge-toi !

C'est ainsi que Greg le Vaillant repartit en bus vers l'Empire du milieu du Estégéhan et que Bocca le Magnifique partit à pied vers Brigadsud.


	3. Départ et trahison

Hobbitcity ------ 48 km ------- Brigadsud

Sur la route de Brigadsud - 18h26 - 00,OO km

Bocca marchait dans la petite forêt qui recouvrait la frontière nord de Tfoudmacouy.

- Ca fait caguer ici, il fait nuit avant 19h !

Il marcha pendant 2h et s'arrêta dans une clairière pour manger un Mc Hobbit du Mc Do à côté de Intermarché. Il sortit son sac de couchage et s'endormit après avoir fait un dernier « Yeah ».

Merdenbard, tour d'Herman le Blanc - Estégéhan

Greg descendit de son quinzième bus.

- Heureusement que j'ai « La Carte Ligne d'Azur » tm sinon je paierais mon ticket à chaque fois comme ce connard de Boccadoro. Il entra dans la tour et appela l'ascenseur. Il monta au premier (…) et entra dans la pièce centrale, un homme se tenait debout de dos.

- Le mal gronde en Archimenor et (avance rapide ) car c'est pour cela que vous êtes venu, n'est ce pas, mon vieil ami.

- Herman ! J'ai fais une importante découverte !

…

- Ainsi, ce terrifiant pouvoir s'est retrouvé dans les mains d'une merde.

- En effet, mais nous avons du temps pour nous préparer.

- De combien croyez-vous que nous disposons ? J'ai vu ce qu'il se passe en Archimenor, Orson avance !

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une pierre ronde et translucide.

- Un Planjtetir ! Ces anciennes pierres de vision sont dangereuses !

- Allons, ne soyons pas peureux !

Greg toucha la pierre et sentit comme avec les lunettes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il est tard, dit Herman.

- Ouais, il est 20h30.

- Mais non, connard ! Je disais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Les cavaliers roses sont partis de Minas Hovul, ils trouveront le porteur des lunettes… et le sodomiseront euh tueront.

- Bocca ! Il me doit 5€ !

Il partit vers la porte qui se ferma, puis vers la deuxième qui se ferma aussi comme la 3ème et la 4ème.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru qu'une merde s'élèverait contre la volonté d'Orson !

- Quoi ?

- Il est devenu trop puissant, il faut nous allier à lui, ce serait plus sage.

Il se tourna lentement (pour le suspense) vers lui et dit:

- Dîtes-moi… quand est-ce que Herman le Blanc a-t-il abandonné la raison pour la folie ?!!!

- Connard !

Il se leva et brandit son bâton. (… FIGHT…)

-… mais vous avez choisi… la voie de la souffrance ! Dit Herman en le projetant vers le plafond qui est vraiment très haut.

(Ralenti I) Greg fait une grimace qui ferait rire Mme Faini (c'est vous dire !) tout en s'élevant rapidement.

_I believe I can fly…. I believe I can touch the sky…_

Le plafond se rapprochait rapidement et…

- Ahhhhhhh !

Plus que 1m… 80cm… 60cm… 40cm… 20cm… 10cm… 5cm… 1cm… 5mm… 1mm… 5µm… 1µm… 5nm… 1nm… 1äng… 1fm… D'OH !!!


	4. La traversée d'Ogécénor

On the road again - 10h24 - Sud d'Ogécénor 16,82km

Boccadoro avançait tranquillement en chantant du Bob Marley. Il était enfin sorti de la forêt après s'être battu avec un renard qui était venu pisser sur son sac pendant la nuit. Il voyait au loin une grande ville, on lui en avait déjà parler mais il n'était jamais allé dans la capitale d'Ogécénor: Antoneville. Il y arriva une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grands bâtiments. Staduray était une petite ville qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette mégalopole, sans parler de Hobbitcity. Il se perdit et réussit à sortir de la ville sans trop se faire marcher dessus 3h plus tard. Il avait parlé avec les vieux au Quick, tout son argent de poche était passé dans une petite épée qu'il s'était achetée. Le voyage est ensuite long et ennuyeux, je vais donc l'entrecouper.

17h43 - Grande plaine d'Ogécénor 29,16km

Bocca arrivait enfin au bout de cette longue plaine plate et chiante. Il apercevait au loin les montagnes du Bledor, région désertique. Il arriva dans une autre forêt encore plus sombre que la première.

- Psst !

Il sursauta et regarda dans toutes les directions.

- Qui est là ?

Un homme sortit de derrière un arbre, il était gros et il souriait.

- Toi, ça te dit de te faire 100€ ?

- Ouais !

- Alors suis-moi !

Il l'emmena dans les buissons et…

- Ah ! Oh ! Arrête j'ai mal au cul !

Bocca repartit avec 100€ en poche et 3 bleus au cul.

23h31 - Forêt de Brigadsud - 37,52 km

Bocca ronflait dans la forêt et cassait les couilles à tous les écureuils environnants qui ne pouvaient pas fermer l'oeil. Ils vinrent tous lui chier sur la gueule si bien que lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentait aussi bon qu'un troupeau de bouc qui avait mangé du camembert. Après s'être lavé dans ce qu'il croyait être un lac ( c'était un marécage boueux ), il repartit sur les chemins.

Tour de Merdenbard - Estégéhan - 7h32

Greg s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment au sommet de la tour car il n'y avait pas d'escaliers pour y monter. De plus, il semblait s'être remis de sa rencontre avec le plafond. Il regarda en bas et vit Herman en train d'engager des bûcherons pour niquer la forêt et créer "sa propre fabrique d'Uruk-haï" !

- Merde, dit-il, il a dû lire la rubrique _pratique_ de **Magiedimanche**, il y avait un article sur "Comment créer votre propre armée maléfique avec du bois".

Il regarda son avant bras.

- D'oh ! C'est un enculé ! Il m'a gratté ma Rolex TM !

Il regarda le soleil.

- Aie, ça pique les yeux ! Bon je dirais qu'il est environ 7h34... peut-être 35... mais c'est pas précis ! J'ai deux gros problèmes :

1 - J'ai rendez-vous avec Bocca à 18h.

2 - Je vais rater Téléfoot !

Quelque part au Nord-Est d'Ogécénor - 10h48 - 43,38 km

- Mais elle est où cette putain de sa mère de ville ! cria Bocca, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal aux couilles ! J'ai plus d'eau, j'ai soif, j'en ai plein la couille !!!

Il était à 5 km du but, mais il approchait de la panne sèche. Par énervement, il shoota dans un caillou qui atterrit dans un buisson. Il entendit un bruit sourd puis un grognement. Un loup sortit et lui courut après.

- Ah !!! cria-t-il avec une voix de fillette.

Il partit en mode **SUPERSPRINT**. Comme quoi, il lui restait des forces, car il sema le loup en lui mettant 3 secondes au tour ( avec 1,5 s au 1er partiel ! )****


	5. Où est Greg ?

Brigadsud - 12h48 - 48,00 km

Après avoir fait le plein à BP tm, il entra enfin dans Brigadsud.

- Yeah ! J'ai 5h d'avance, je vais aller dans le temple pour gagner de l'expérience.

( Pause II ) Le petit guide de l'expérience des personnages et leur niveau.

Chaque personne naît au Niveau 1, les niveaux s'acquièrent en gagnants des points d'expérience ( PE ), c'est-à-dire en combattant ou en mettant au point des stratégies ou encore en allant dans les temples pour acheter de l'expérience. Quand on passe un niveau, on a de meilleurs compétences et Bocca en a bien besoin...

( Lecture ) - Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

- Bienvenue, monseigneur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? répondit le vendeur.

- Je voudrais connaître mes capacités et mon expérience.

- Mais bien sûr !

Il lui passa un étrange scanner sur le corps et un papier en sortit.

**Compétences de Bocca**

_Niveau 1 Attaque 1 Défense 1 Intelligence -4 Force 2 Esquive 3 PE 3/50 PV 35/35 PM 0/0_

_Bonus : Gérance de supermarché 38_

- Il vous manque 47 PE pour gagner un niveau.

- Très bien, c'est combien ?

- 47 €.

- D'oh ! Je n'ai que 46 €.

- Mais cette semaine, pour 46 points achetés, le 47ème est offert !

- Yeah !

Le vendeur fouilla sous le comptoire et sortit une poudre bleue.

- Voilà, sniffez ça !

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais.

Il se drogua au PE ( ne pas confondre avec l'anglais EP au ).

_Boccadoro gagne un niveau. _**YEAH**

_Att 3 Déf 3 Int -1 For 5 Esq 6 PV 50 PM 0_

- C'est pratique vos scanners !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pour 47 points achetés, un Cpt Scanner est offert !

- Yeah... c'est quoi Cpt ???

- Compétence !

- Ah ok.

Bocca passa le reste de l'après-midi à emmerder tout le monde en les scannant.

Auberge du castor qui chie dur - 18h00

Bocca entra et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le comptoire.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, est-ce que Greg est là ?

- Greg ?... Ah oui, Greg ! Chapeau pointu, cape rouge et noir !

- Oui c'est lui !

- Je le connais pas, jamais entendu parler.

- D'oh !

Il alla s'asseoir pour boire un Coca-Cola tm en attendant Greg. Il observa tous ces grands hommes impressionnants et mal rasés. Il voulut se lever, glissa par terre, ses lunettes sautèrent de sa poche et il disparut lorsqu'elles retombèrent sur son nez. Il se leva, se mit hors de vue et les enleva mais quelqu'un l'avait vu réapparaître et l'attrapa par le col, le traîna dans une chambre et l'assit face à lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bocca.

- Ta gueule ! Tu ferais mieux d'être plus prudent, tu ne transportes pas une connerie.

- Je ne transporte rien.

- Mes couilles... je sais ce qui vous poursuit !

- Mais rien ne me poursuit !

- Mes couilles ! Ca grouille de cavaliers roses !

- Hein ?

- Tu les as pas rencontrés ?

- Non.

- Ah... bon, je suis un pote à Greg, je viens te chercher !

- Euh... ok... mais pourquoi il est pas là ?

- Tu t'en branles, tu viens avec moi !

Bocca ne put s'empêcher de le scanner et lut le papier.

- Ah, tu t'appelles Francky !

**Compétences de Francky**

_Niv 12 Att 74 Déf 68 Int 73 For 65 Esq 71 PE 683/1350 PV 983/1200 PM 35/35_

_Bonus : Elongation des jambes 123  
_

- Yeah ! Faut pas t'emmerder toi !

- Bon ta gueule, comme t'as mis les lunettes les trucs roses vont rappliquer pour te foutre sur la gueule alors on va se planquer.

22h13 - Auberge en face

Bocca et Francky regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre l'auberge du castor qui chie dur. Ils virent soudain entrer quatre silhouettes roses.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Bocca.

- Des spectres à la recherche des lunettes, ils sont les plus fidèles serviteurs d'Orson et ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser.

- Mais comment les a-t-il créés ?

- C'étaient autrefois des putes qu'il rencontra et qu'il viola sauvagement, sa bite empoisonnée les transforma ainsi.

Bocca ravala sa salive, il se rappelait de son viol dans la forêt.

- Peut-on les tuer ?

- Sache qu'aucune femme ne peut les tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le seul moyen de les "déspectrifier" est de les enculer à sec !

- Yeah !

Ils entendirent des cris de colère lorsque les putes découvrirent la supercherie. Ils les virent sortir et disparaître dans l'ombre.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Bocca.

- Je vais vous conduire à Taitai Wowo chez les elfes de Mystereyte.

- Et où est Greg ?

- Si tout se passe bien, il nous rejoindra là-bas.

- C'est loin Taitai Wowo ?

- 4 jours de marche, il nous faudra être rapides et discrets.


	6. Une longue, mais vraiment longue forêt

Brigadsud ---- 116 km ---- Taitai Wowo

1er jour - Frontière Ogécénor/Mystereyte - 9,81 km

Francky était le roi du camouflage, Bocca ne le voyait plus s'il s'éloignait de plus de 5 m.

- Vous faîtes trop de bruit en marchant, amortissez !

- Mais man, tu crois que c'est easy ?

- Ta gueule ! Nous entrons dans le royaume des elfes.

- Ca se voit, y a que des arbres.

- Ca t'étonne ? C'est tous des fans de Dominique Voinet !

- C'est qui ça ?

- Ta gueule !

Tu sais pas dire autre chose ?

- Ta gueule !

- Bon...

2ème jour - Banlieue de Pilonpolis - 10h46 - 53,31 km

- On arrive à la capitale, dit Francky.

- Ah ouais elle est où ?

Il coupa un buisson.

- Là.

Bocca vit une grande ville moderne mais complètement bio au milieu de la forêt.

- Yeah !

- Ta gueule !

Ils arrivèrent au centre ville.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai le niveau pour être archer, dit Francky, je vais me prendre un bon arc !

- Ah ouais, et moi c'est quand que j'aurai le niveau ?

- Quand ton intelligence dépassera 70, c'est-à-dire jamais !

Francky s'acheta l'arc Supertir en bois de bâton et corde en poil de poney. Il prit le carquois qui allait avec et cinquante flèches.

- Avec ça, je vais arracher la gueule à tout le monde ! Viens, je vais m'entraîner dans la forêt.

Ils continuèrent leur route et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière.

- Tu vois cette pomme de pin ? demanda Francky.

- Ouais.

- Regarde.

Elle était bien à 30 m. Il décocha une flèche qui la frappa en plein centre.

- Yeah, fais test !

Il lui tendit son arc et Bocca observa les alentours.

- Tu vois cet arbre ?

- Euh... ouais.

Il était bien à... 4 m. Bocca tira et rata complètement sa cible, il toucha en revanche la queue d'un loup qui l'aurait bouffé si Francky ne lui avait pas écrasé la gueule.

Au milieu des arbres - 22h46 - 59,62 km

- J'ai bien mangé, bonne nuit !

- Ta gueule !

3ème jour - Arrivée dans les conquêtes de Mystereyte - 11h24 - 72,48 km

- Elle finit jamais cette forêt ?

- Ta gueule.

- Non, sans dec ?

- Quand y a plus de feuilles, c'est qu'on est en Archiménor et qu'on s'est gourré.

- Mais comment tu te repères là-dedans ?

- Héhé, c'est ça la classe !

- Alors ?

- Je regarde les traces de pas au sol, celles des chaussures elfiques vont soit à Bakytown soit à Taitai Wowo et comme Bakytown est à l'Est, je suis les traces qui vont au Nord.

- Yeah !

Entouré de fruits et de glands - 23h15 - 89,12 km

- Bonne nuit.

- Ta gueule.


	7. L'attaque des Grosvülv

4ème jour - Mont Morveux, mais toujours dans la forêt ! - 12h18 - 100,39 km

- Bouge-toi on doit repartir !

Bocca mangeait son sandwich.

- Attends, je finis.

- Bon, je vais cueillir des champignons en attendant.

Bocca était maintenant seul.

- Plein les couilles des sandwichs, je vais me faire bouillir du lait !

Il alluma un feu visible à 40 km à la ronde.

- Merde, les putes vont me repérer !

Il éteignit rapidement le feu mais c'était trop tard. Il vit des ombres roses approcher. Il alla se réfugier au sommet de la colline mais ça ne servait à rien. Les Grosvülv ( c'était leur nom ) l'encerclèrent, il sortit son épée.

- N'approchez pas ! Ou je vous sodomise !

Les créatures approchèrent malgré son avertissement. La plus proche sortit son épée et lui tendit la main, signe qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Mais Bocca ne comprit rien...

- Yeah ! Check !

La créature désespérée par tant de crétinisme prononcé retira sa main et lui planta sa lame dans l'épaule.

- Ahhhhhhhh !

La Grosvülv tendit à nouveau la main vers la poche qui contenait les lunettes.

- Dégage de là, vieille pute !

Francky jaillit et un combat à l'épée commença, il lui mit le feu au cul grâce à sa torche et la créature s'enfuit. Il niqua ensuite la gueule aux quatre autres spectres.

_Francky gagne un niveau._

_Niv 13 Att 80 Déf 75 Int 78 For 70 Esq 76 PV 1300 PM 40 Bonus 140_

_**Nouvelle capacité : Attaque à distance 26**_

- Yeah ! Euh... aie !!! Mon épaule ! cria Bocca.

- Fais voir ! D'oh, une lame de Hovül ! Il te faut la médecine elfique, viens vite !

- Je peux... pas bouger... trop mal...

Il le prit sur ses épaules et partit en courant.

- Qu'est-ce... qui... m'arrive ?

- Si on ne t'as pas soigné d'ici 6h, tu deviendras un spectre !

-... D'oh...

- Accroche-toi ! Taitai Wowo est à 10 km !

Presque à Taitai Wowo... mais pas encore - 16h49 - 111,73 km

Voilà 5 km que Francky sprintait avec un hobbit sur les épaules et malgré ses capacités d'endurance ( et ses pas de 4m ^^ ), courir en portant ses armes, ses côtes de maille, son carquois et l'autre con, ben c'est crevant !

- Combien... il me reste ?

- Moins de 2h ! Ca va être dur ! J'en vois plus le bout de cette putain de forêt !

C'est vrai que courir au milieu des arbres pendant 4h peut vite devenir chiant.

- Bon, c'est parti ! Superbonus, élongation !!!

La distance des pas de Francky augmenta considérablement, accélérant sa course.

- Ah ! C'est là que tu le sens le niveau 13 !

Encore plus proche de Taitai Wowo... mais toujours pas - H-40min - 114,26 km

_Bonus élongation terminé - Inutilisable avant 40 min_

- D'oh !!! Mais pourquoi y a pas de bus dans cette région !

- On... est arrivé ?

- Non, ta gueule !

Il restait à peine plus d'un kilomètre mais Francky était vraiment DEAD. Boccadoro commençait à devenir vert.

- Et merde plus que 35 min !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était plus très rapide.

- Pff... Pff... Pff... je suis au bord de la crise d'asthme, elle est où la Ventoline tm ?!

Il regarda le compteur : 115,18 km

- Putain moins d'un km ! Je ne peux le porter pour vous mais je peux vous porter vous ! Euh non, c'est pas encore maintenant... d'oh !

Il avança doucement mais sûrement.

H-20min - 115,39 km

- Putain ! 600 m ! D'oh ! Bon v = d/t = 1,8 km/h. Il va falloir pousser !

Bocca devenait jaune.

- XD !

H-10 min - 115,70 km

- J'en ai plein les couilles !!! Putain de merde de chiasse de salope de sa mère de pute vierge de connasse la pute !!!!!!! Ho, les elfes ! Venez soigner ce connard !

C'est alors qu'apparurent miraculeusement... des elfes.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ami ? dit l'un d'eux d'un voix calme.

- Déjà, je suis pas ton collègue et après, il faut soigner ce connard où il va devenir une Grosvülv.

Il sortit un mégaphone.

- Alerte générale !!! Amenez la trousse à pharmacie, les pansements Hansaplast tm et le Mercurochrome tm. Il y a un blessé ! Sortez l'eau oxygénée !


	8. Un repos bien mérité

Taitai Wowo - H+3h - 116,00 km **ARRIVEE**

Bocca se réveilla et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans une chambre dont les murs étaient blancs, le lit était blanc, les rideaux étaient blancs mais les meubles ne l'étaient pas ( va savoir pourquoi ! ). Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé ? Salut connard ! dit Greg en entrant.

- Greg ! J'suis où ?

- T'es à Taitai Wowo dans la demeure de Brahim, un seigneur elfe.

- Yeah, alors Francky a réussi sa mission !

- Ouais, mais bon... là... il est en chambre de réanimation parce qu'il a donné sur le trajet !

- Et moi, je suis guéri ?

- Non... tu es devenu un spectre !

- Ah bon ?!

- Mais non connard ! On t'a soigné ! Mais quel con !

- Yeah !

Brahim entra dans la chambre.

- Content de voir que t'es réveillé !

- Yeah, salut man, la besse ?

- Mais ta gueule ! Qui c'est qui t'a dit de parler ?

- Mais... je...

- Mais il est fou ! T'as pas de tête va te jeter !

Francky arriva.

- Putain ! De coups de défibrilateur et tu peux faire le marathon !... mais peut-être pas encore ce que je viens de faire.

- Yeah !

- Ta gueule ! dirent les trois autres en choeur.

Ailleurs dans Taitai Wowo - 11h36 - Le lendemain

- En effet car si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, nous n'avons plus un mais deux ennemis ! Donc, d'après le théorème de récurrence, comm Pk - Pk+1, nous avons deux fois moins de chance de succès.

- Oui mais nous devons nous rassembler ici pour pouvoir contrer Herman rapidement.

- Je regrette mais Taitai Wowo ne peut pas servir à la fois de bouclier contre l'Archiménor et contre Merdenbard !... Les lunettes ne peuvent rester ici !

- J'en suis bien conscient...

- Cependant, l'autre merde a montré une resistance exceptionnelle en amenant les lunettes ici.

- Il est trop con, nous ne devons plus rien lui demander !

- Mais qui pourra le faire ?... Les nains se cachent dans les montagnes et sont trop peu nombreux. Les miens quittent ces terres pour aller à la playa.

- C'est dans les hommes qu'il faut placer notre espoir.

- Les hommes ?... Ils sont faibles, pitoyables. J'ai vu leur espèce faillir, il y a trois mois, j'y étais ! Et si on n'avait pas été là, ils auraient pris une branlée ! Ils n'ont pas de leader !

- Il y en a un qui pourrait les mener... celui qui peut prétendre au trône du Glandor !

- Il s'est détourné de cette route il y a bien longtemps !

- Alors je ne sais pas...

- Je vais réunir le Superconseil, c'est au peuple de la Terre de Gauche de décider de son sort.

- C'est une sage décision. Malheureusement, je crains que les avis de chaque race divergent et que nous nous retrouvions dans une impasse.

Chambre de Bocca - 13h56

Francky et Bocca discutaient.

- Et pour lui mettre un high kick, tu fais OXOOXX ?

- Ouais et si tu veux le ralenti, tu fais aussi R2.

- Yeah le robot de Star Wars !

- Mais non connard, le bouton R2 qui est derrière la manette !

- Ah ok...

- Sinon tu te remets de ta blessure de pute ?

- Yeah man, I feel good ! Et toi ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'aide l'endurance et puis ma mission m'a fait gagné un max d'expérience, je serai bientôt Niveau 14.

- Yeah ! Mais attends, toi aussi il te faut un nom !

- Hein ?

- Tu vas être... Francky le Fabuleux !

- Euh... si tu veux...

- Tu préfères Wonder Francky ?

- Non, non ça va...

- Yeah !

Greg entra dans la chambre.

- On va réunir le Superconseil demain à 10h30, dit-il.

- J'y serai, répondit Francky.

- C'est quoi le Superconseil ? demanda Bocca.

- Ta gueule ! Demain tu viens avec nous à 10h30 !


	9. Le Superconseil

Chambre du Superconseil - Le lendemain - 10h30

Plusieurs personnes aussi variées que nombreuses étaient arrivées à Taitai Wowo. Elles s'installaient dans une pièce circulaire dans laquelle se tenait un piédestal, au centre. Bocca était assis à côté de Greg et vit Francky et Brahim se mettre en place avec les autres. Lorsque toutes les places furent occupées, Brahim se leva :

- Bonjour et merci à tous d'être venus si vite. Nous venons de faire une terrible découverte, Herman a basculé du côté obscur.

- Comme dans Star... dit Bocca avant de se prendre une droite de Greg.

- Mais c'est impossible, répondit un chevalier à l'armure épaisse et au crâne rasé, Herman cohabite avec les Estéhirrims depuis longtemps et a des relations amicales avec nous.

- Je comprends bien votre trouble Macky, fils de Perçonne, c'est malheureusement la vérité, vos frontières ne sont plus sures.

- Soyez assuré que mon armée fera tout pour l'écraser au plus vite dans ce cas.

- Bien, cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai convoqués. Bocca, montrez-leur.

Il se leva et posa les lunettes sur le piédestal. Des murmures s'élevèrent, certains avaient peur de l'objet tandis que d'autres le regardaient avec envie.

- Nous avons donc cette arme, nous devons nous en servir, dit un autre au large bouclier. Mon peuple en a besoin, il s'est exilé sous les attaques de l'Archiménor.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, Momo du Bledor, fils de Momo Sr, répondit Brahim.

- Brahim a raison, ajouta Francky, les lunettes n'apportent que malheur et destruction.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? demanda Momo.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel rôdeur, dit un elfe en se levant, c'est Francky, fils du Coach, vous lui devez allégance.

- Ah oui ? L'héritier du trône du Glandor,... nous n'en avons pas besoin, il n'était pas là lorsque nous avons fui !

- Mais vous ne... commença l'elfe.

- Pilon, zessial, ec n'tse sap evarg ! dit Francky.

- Yeah, tu parles elfique !

- Ta gueule, dit Greg en le tapant.

Pilon se rassit et Brahim poursuivit.

- Le seul moyen de vaincre Orson serait de les détruire, pas de s'en servir !

- Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ? dit un nain.

Il se leva et mit un coup de hache dessus mais la puissance de l'impact l'éjecta à 3m, il se tordit la cheville en retombant. Sur le piédestal, les lunettes étaient intacts et la hache brisée.

- Nous ne pouvons les détruire, Bova, fils de Thamerre, par aucun moyen en notre possession.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, connard ! dit-il en retournant s'asseoir à cloche pied.

- Le seul moyen, continua Brahim, est de les amener la où elles ont été créées, au coeur des Monts Infranchissables.

Tout le monde regardait ailleurs pour ne pas être choisi. Brahim ajouta :

- L'un de vous... doit le faire !

Silence total.

- On entre pas comme ça dans les Monts Infranchissables, dit un autre homme à l'air viril, il faut passer les barages de l'Archiménor et traverser un marécage pourri où l'air n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Après il faudra escalader ces montagnes sans fin où il fait -200 °C.

- Je suis bien conscient, Adrien, fils de Hervé du Branlgro, que ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un doit le faire.

On entendait voler les fourmis.

- Je vais le faire, dit Bocca.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Non, sans dec, si y a personne qui veut, j'irai là-bas, bien que... je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Greg se leva.

- Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à porter ce fardeau, je vous aiderai à le porter !

Francky s'avança.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, alors je le ferai ! Mon épée est vôtre.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Pilon.

- Ma bite est vôtre, dit Adrien.

- Et ma hache ! finit Bova.

- Si telle est la volonté du conseil, alors je vous protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! dit Macky en les rejoignant.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme, dit Momo, le Bledor se joindra à vous.

Ils se tenaient tous côte à côte, comme si on allait les prendre en photo.

- Huit compagnons ! s'exclama Brahim, vous formerez "La Communauté de la Paire" !

- De couilles !!! ajouta Adrien.

- Ta gueule !

- Chouette, dit Bocca, où est-ce qu'on va ?

...


	10. Spécial Niveau

Chapitre spécial Cpt Scanner !!!

**Scan de la Communauté**

**Boccadoro Niveau 2**

Att 3 Déf 3 Int -1 For 5 Esq 6 PE 34/70 PV 50 PM 0

Gérance de Supermarché 52

**Greg Niveau 11**

Att 63 Déf 78 Int 75 For 59 Esq 64 PE 782/1000 PV 2000 PM 500

Tactique du Une-Deux 133

**Francky Niveau 13**

Att 80 Déf 75 Int 78 For 70 Esq 76 Att dist 26 PE 1224/1500 PV 1300 PM 40

Elongation des jambes 140

**Pilon Niveau 13**

Att 45 Déf 83 Int 76 For 70 Esq 72 Att dist 103 PE 1178/1500 PV 1400 PM 50

Revers Smash 118

**Bova Niveau 13**

Att 88 Déf 72 Int 64 For 70 Esq 79 Att dist 2 PE 1083/1500 PV 1500 PM 30

Fracture de la cheville 340

**Adrien Niveau 12**

Att 69 Déf 69 Int 69 For 69 Esq 69 PE 1069/1300 PV 1169 PM 6,9

Sodomies multiples 169

**Macky Niveau 14**

Att 79 Déf 78 Int 77 For 73 Esq 79 Att à la lance 74 PE 1023/1700 PV 1400 PM 50

Commandements des chars d'assaut 139

**Momo Niveau 11**

Att 66 Déf 68 Int 65 For 69 Esq 64 PE 648/1000 PV 1100 PM 0

Invasion des Blédards 112

- YEAH !!!

- TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!

- Cool man...

- Non, ta gueule !


	11. Oups

Taitai Wowo - Le lendemain

Les huit héros terminaient leurs préparatifs, quand soudain !!!

- D'oh ! Où sont passées les lunettes ?!!! cria Bocca.

- Quoi ?! Tu les as pommées, pauvre con !!! répondit Greg.

- Mais attends... la dernière fois que je les ai vues, c'est quand je les ai montrées au conseil.

- Et tu les as pas reprises ! Mais quelle teube !!!

- Ben... personne m'a dit de les reprendre.

- Bon vite, allons voir Brahim !

Ils se ruèrent chez lui.

- Brahim, ce trou du cul a oublié les lunettes au conseil !

- Mais y avait plus rien quand je suis repassé après... le balayeur !

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Ouais Moratin ? Ouais, quand t'a nettoyé la chambre hier, t'as pas vu des lunettes ?

- Oui, il y avait écrit "Property of Boccadoro, 41 Bd Grosso, Hobbitcity". Alors je les ai envoyé là-bas.

- MERDE !

- Fallait pas ?

- Mais t'es un fou toi !

Il raccrocha.

- Alors ?... demanda Greg.

-... c'est la merde.

Macky entra.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, dit-il, mes généraux m'ont dit que l'armée de Herman était prête, il a bloqué le passage au sud !

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Bocca.

- Que le chemin que t'as pris pour venir est hors-service !

- D'oh !

- Herman ne doit pas savoir que les lunettes sont chez ce connard, nous devons partir ! dit Greg.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous partirez cet après-midi !

- Mais la route est barrée !

- Le barrage va s'étendre aux frontières du Cédéiorn et d'Ogécénor, il faut rejoindre le Cédéiorn tant qu'il en est encore temps ! dit Greg.

- Bien, et ensuite ?

- Il sera trop tard pour regagner l'Ogécénor, nous passerons par les montagnes pour gagner le Bledor, son armée n'ira pas jusque là. Ensuite il faudra prendre au sud et atteindre les mines d'Itanain que nous traverserons pour arriver à Tfoudmacouy.

- Alors il vous faudra être rapide et discret.

- Nous le serons... si ce connard ferme sa gueule !

Départ de Taitai Wowo - 13h21

- Putain, on devrait pas faire de sport sur la digestion ! s'exclama Bocca.

- Ta gueule ! répondirent les 7 autres.

A part Francky et Greg, Bocca ne les avait jamais vus avec leurs armes.

- Yeah, Pilon, fais test l'arc !

- Va te caler des doigts dans le cul !

- D'oh ! Bova, fais test la hache !

- Je vais te couper les couilles si tu continues !

- Bon, bon, Adrien fais test ta bite !

- Va te faire sucer !

- Putain mais vous m'avez tous dit "Mon épée est vôtre, mon arc est vôtre, machin est vôtre, mes couilles sont vôtres..." alors pourquoi je peux pas m'en servir ?!

- Parce que t'es un connard !

Ils étaient à présent dans la forêt ( pour changer ).

- Nous devrions arriver au Cédéiorn d'ici deux jours; expliqua Greg, d'après les calculs de Brahim, nous devons marcher à une vitesse moyenne Vm = 4km/h de 8h32 à 19h46 tous les jours.

- Et il a trouvé tout ça de tête ? demanda Momo.

- Non, je lui ai passé une feuille, répondit Francky.

- Mais il fait nuit à 18h30, s'exclama Bocca, on y verra que dalle !

- Je vous éclairerai avec ma lampe torche... euh mon bâton ! dit Greg.

- Yeah !

- Ensuite si tout se passe bien, nous serons à Musculatown dans 4 jours. De là, nous gagnerons le Bledor puis Itanain.

- On pourra passer à Bled en Bledor ? demanda Momo, faut que je donne des instructions pour le marché noir.

- Ok, c'est sur la route, mais pas plus de 2 kg hein ? On a déjà l'armée d'Herman au cul, j'ai pas envie de me faire niquer à la douane ! répondit Greg.

- Ok.

- Ah ! On va passer à Itanain ! s'exclama Bova, vous allez voir, connard d'elfe, ce qu'est l'hospitalité des nains !

- Je vais surtout mesurer la "petitesse" de leur caractère ! répondit Pilon.

- Connard !

- Salope !

- Vos gueules, cria Francky, on a déjà un trou du cul dans la Communauté, pas besoin de deux autres !

- Mais c'est qui le trou du cul de merde dont tu parles tout le temps ? demanda Bocca.

- Il est pas grand, il dit que des conneries et il sent des pieds.

- Ca doit être chiant de voyager avec lui.

- T'imagines pas...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la connerie aigüe du hobbit. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient, il rit aussi pour faire genre il avait compris, le rendant encore plus con.

- T'es vraiment une tarlouze, dit Greg.

_Greg gagne un niveau._

Niv 12 Att 66 Déf 80 Int 77 For 63 Esq 67 PV 2300 PM 600 Bonus 138

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, pour avoir dit un truc intelligent, répondit Francky, ça arrive jamais.

- Ah ouais, attends je vais essayer ! dit Bocca&, euh... j'ai pas de poil à la bite !

_Bocca gagne un niveau._

Yeah ! Intelligence x4 !

- Ben ça te fait -4.

- Ah...

Niv 3 Att 5 Déf 5 Int -4 For 6 Esq 7 PV 60 PM 0 Bonus 60

- Il est encore plus con... soupira Pilon, on n'y est pas encore à Optic 2000.

- Je suis Niveau 3...(bis)...(bis)...

- Et moi je suis Niveau 13 ! Alors si tu la fermes pas, je t'arrache les couilles au sécateur ! cria Francky.

- T'es trop Francky, j't'adore !

- Fais gaffe, j'ai dit ta gueule !

- T'es trop !

... ( Scène très violente dans laquelle Bocca devient un eunuque )

- Ta gueule maintenant ?

- Hmpf...

- Ah bon !

- Absolument oui, termina Greg. En tout cas, mon niveau 12 va nous être utile.

- Et en quoi ? demanda Bova.

- J'ai de nouveaux sorts : "le Feu Incendiaire", "Soin de la Colonne Vertébrale", "Attaque Tonnerre", "Création illimitée e vaseline et de viagra".

- Yeah !

- Ta gueule !!!


	12. Le col

Le lendemain - 15h38 - 238 claques, 68 km plus tard

- Vous voyez la plaine là-bas ? demanda Greg.

- Ouais, répondirent les autres.

- Ben on passe pas par là ! Nous on prend le col de Cal en masse.

- Le machin à grimper là ?

- Ouais la frontière se trouve au col.

- Génial ! J'adore la montagne ! s'exclama Bova.

- Ben moi, je préfère la forêt, répondit Pilon.

- Mais vos gueules ! Le mieux c'est la plage ! conclut Adrien.

- Yeah !

Pilon scruta étrangement le ciel.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

- Mais c'est juste un nuage ! dit Bova.

- Qui avance vite ! continua Francky.

- Et contre le vent ! finit Bocca.

...

- Mais y a pas de vent, couille molle ! dit Momo.

- Des crétins du pays de Dain ! cria Pilon.

- Les espions d'Herman ! Cachez-vous !

Le troupeau de pigeons survola les buissons sous lesquels ils étaient cachés et partirent vers l'horizon.

- Le passage par le sud est surveillé, dit Greg.

- Mais on s'en branle ! On va à l'ouest ! répondit Bova.

- C'est vrai...

Tour de Merdenbard - 1h plus tard

Les pigeons passèrent devant Herman et chièrent 4 fois à 6 secondes d'intervalle.

- Ainsi donc, vous voulez emprunter le col de Cal en masse, mais si la montagne triomphe, par où passerez-vous ?

Sur la route de la Communauté, à 1,543628 km du col, dans la neige

- Salope, on se les gèle ! cria Francky.

- Viens on va faire un foot, dit Adrien.

( Petit détour par le stade de la piscine où on joue au foot même quand il grêle )

- # 128km à pied, ça use, ça use, 128km à pied, ça use les souliers ! # chantait sarcastiquement Bova.

- Ta gueule !

- Mais je m'emmerde ! Y a personne à niquer, rien à branler ! Il est où ce col ?

- A 1km.

- Ben ça fera... # 129km à... # aie ! cria-t-il après un uppercut.

Il se roula 14 fois par terre en cherchant l'arbitre des yeux.

- Oh ! Carton rouge non ?!

...

- Yeah ! Aie...

A 200m du col

Le ciel était tellement sombre que l'on pouvait croire qu'il faisait nuit alors qu'il n'était que 19h30 !

- J'entends des voix sinistres dans les airs, dit Pilon.

- Ca y est, il devient fou, dit Macky.

- Non, c'est Herman ! s'exclama Greg, il veut déclencher une avalanche !

- Zeubi !

- D'oh !

- Yeah... aie !!!

Des cailloux tombèrent et ils se collèrent à la paroi. Ils ne purent éviter les 18 tonnes de neige qui tombèrent. Bocca et Bova étaient enterrés ou plutôt enneigés vivant. La tête des autres dépassait sauf Francky qui grâce à l'élongation n'avait la neige que jusqu'aux genoux.

- Il faut faire demi-tour, cria Momo.

- Mais ta gueule ! répondit Greg, j'ai l'antisort... _Caillotus Tombus Acotus de Nus !!!_ Et voilà !

Il fallut faire des fouilles pour repêcher les deux petits du groupe.

- On les trouve pas ! D'oh !

- Servons-nous des ophiolites qui témoignent de leur présence et des charriage qui... commença Pilon.

- C'est bon, ta gueule, on les a trouvés !

- Ah...

2h plus tard

- Voilà nous sommes entrés dans le royaume du Cédéiorn. Nous sommes pour le moment hors de portée d'Herman.

- Yeah !

- Ce pays est neutre, il ne soutient ni la Vieille Equipe, ni Orson. Alors ne parlons pas de ce conflit qui ne les concerne pas et les fera très certainement chier.

- Ok.

- Attendez ! cria Bocca.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On n'a pas trouvé de surnom aux autres !

- Mais ta gueule !!! Pute Borgne tm ! cria Greg.

- Alors... Bova, je te trouve plus grand que moi, tu seras Bova le Grand !

- C'est consternant, soupira Francky, quelle désolation...

- Momo, tu niques toujours tout le monde parce que t'es pas d'accord... Momo le Fourbe !

- Mais ta gueule !

- Macky... t'as un max d'expérience, t'as fait plein de batailles... Macky le Preux! Pilon, t'as un putain de territoire alors Pilon le Conquérant !

- De toutes façons, dans la vie, y a que le sexe et la playa, dit Adrien.

- C'est juste... mais oui ! Adrien le Juste !

- Bon ta gueule !

- Il nous faudra dix jours pour traverser le Cédéiorn, ensuite nous prendrons au sud par le Bledor pendant quatre jours et enfin nous atteindrons les mines d'Itanain. Maintenant, on ne peut plus faire demi-tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'armée d'Herman va contrôler la frontière, seule Itanain sera une route sure.

- Donc quoi qu'il arrive on passera par Tfoudmacouy.

- Absolument oui.


	13. Le neuvième membre

_- Quoi qu'il arrive on passera par Tfoudmacouy._

_- Absolument oui._

- Hey, Mr Bocca !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la personne qui avait crié. Un hobbit courrait vers eux.

- C'est qui ce connard ? demanda Momo.

- C'est Xav Gamegie ! Mon jardinier ! s'exclama Bocca.

- T'as un jardinier pour ton appartement... bon c'est pas grave... qu'est-ce qu'il branle ici ? demanda Greg.

- Ben, j'en sais rien...

Il arriva à côté d'eux et reprit son souffle.

- Salut les gars... putain vous êtes grands !

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Bocca.

- Ben c'est moi qui prenait votre courrier et j'ai reçu vos lunettes. Comme vous m'en aviez parlé avant de partir, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous les ramener. Alors j'ai sprinté en 2 jours jusqu'à Taitai Wowo où Brahim m'a lancé sur votre route.

- 2 jours ?!!! Mais t'as fait putain de vite ! cria Francky.

- Héhé !

- Mais d'oh ! On peut plus faire demi-tour maintenant ! Tu pouvais pas arriver 1/4 d'heure avant ! cria Bova.

- Désolé...

- En tout cas, on va l'intégrer à la Communauté, dit Greg, ses qualités de sprinteurs et son sens du jeu nous seront utiles.

- Absolument oui, dit Francky.

- Et tu seras... Xav Gamegie le Brave ! s'exclama Bocca.

- Toi, ta gueule !

Bocca sortit son Cpt Scan et se jeta sur Xav.

**Compétences de Xav**

_Niv 8 Att 53 Déf 51 For 54 Int 59 Esq 60 PV 850 PM 0_

_Bonus : Arrivée à 10h 126_

- Putain, t'es meilleur que moi ! s'exclama Bocca.

- En même temps, c'est pas dur, dit Greg.

La Communauté de la Paire ( - de couilles ! ), qui comptait maintenant neuf compagnons, commença sa traversée du Cédéiorn.

3 jours plus tard - 12h24

- Stop, on bouffe ici, dit Greg.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ? demanda Bova.

- Ta gueule, laisse faire les "grands" !

- Connard...

- Pute borgne tm.

Tout le monde sortit son pique-nique et Bocca commença à raconter sa vie :

- Putain ! Le dernier contrôle d'SVT, je l'ai trop cartonné !

- Ah ouais, tu vas avoir 5 ? demanda Francky.

- Non, j'ai dit à ma soeur ce que j'ai fait, elle m'a dit j'ai au moins 15.

- Traduction: tu as 6 au maximum !

- Mais non...

- Bon, t'as combien en physique ? demanda Francky.

- Heu...

- Ah bon, ta gueule !

Ils finirent de manger et Macky demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- La sieste, répondit Francky.

- Et si on a pas sommeil ?

- On joue à la belote.

- Et si on sait pas jouer ?

- On joue au Scrabble tm.

- Et si on aime pas.

- On dégage.

- On peut pas plutôt s'entraîner ?

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux putain de merde !

- Ok.

Macky se dirigea vers les deux hobbits.

- Venez les microbes ! Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre.

- Yeah !

C'est ainsi qu'ouvrit "L'école de combat de Macky" Forfait hobbit : 5€/h

- Ouais, bouge les pieds, pare, attaque, voilà ! disait Macky.

Après 1h d'entraînement.

_Bocca gagne un niveau._

Niv 4 Att 8 Déf 7 Int -9 For 9 Esq 10 PV 70 PM 0 Bonus 72

_Xav gagne un niveau._

Niv 9 Att 56 Déf 54 For 58 Int 62 Esq 62 PV 1000 PM 5 Bonus 130

- Yeah je remonte !

- Commence pas, prévint Francky, tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé à ton dernier niveau !

- D'oh !

- C'est mieux comme ça !

- Mais toi t'as gagné qu'un niveau depuis le début de la quête, moi 3 !

Francky sortit son arc et abattit un pigeon en plein vol à 600m.

_Francky gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 84 Déf 80 Int 81 For 75 Esq 80 Att dist 38 PV 1500 PM 50 Bonus 150

- Ta gueule maintenant ?

- D'oh !

Une fois la "sieste" terminée, ils repartirent en direction de Musculatown tout en mettant des baffes à Boccadoro qui commençait vraiment à faire chier.


	14. Triple altercation

Le lendemain - 14h28

- Et voilà Musculatown, dit Greg.

- Où ça ? demandèrent les autres.

- Vous voyez cette colline là-bas ?

- On sait... c'est pas là.

- Ben si... c'est là.

- D'oh !

Ils entrèrent dans la ville qui était très étrange, il n'y avait que des CDI et des salles de muscu.

- Y a même pas un McDo tm ! dit Bocca.

- C'est parce que ça fait grossir ! C'est mauvais ! dit un homme sorti de nulle part.

- Euh... ok... dit Francky, mais on vend même pas de donut's !

- Tss... c'est bon pour les faibles.

De la fumée sortait du crâne de Francky.

- Les donut's... pour les... faibles... qui es-tu pour oser me dire ça ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je suis... Mussetti le Terrible, grand dictateur du Cédéiorn !

- N'empêche que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !!! Tu as insulté les donut's !!!

- Parle pour toi, ch'uis trop fort, je fais de la muscu tous les jours.

- Dans ce cas, je te prends au 3x500m !

- D'accord mais avant... t'as mis quoi au DM de math ?

- Je l'ai pas fait !

- C'est pas sérieux !

- Je m'en branle !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- De toutes façons personne ne l'a fait, dit Pilon.

- Mais... Alexandre, il faut que tu travailles, en plus t'en a besoin pour ta moyenne de math.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Alexandre ? demanda Bova, il s'appelle Pilon !

- Laisse tomber... attends, je pense à un truc, y a pas de piste de course !

- Quoi ? T'as 340 salles de muscu et pas une piste !

- Ben... non...

- Bon, calme-toi Francky, dit Greg, tu t'en bats les couilles, c'est qu'une merde.

- Moi ? Une merde !

- Ouais, bon ta gueule.

Ils repartirent donc de Musculatown mais Francky était toujours en pêtard 3h après lorsque :

- Arrêtez-vous et jetez vos armes !

Une dizaine de personnes armées sortit des buissons et les encercla.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? demanda Bova.

- Parce qu'on est "Les Détrousseurs du Nord" et qu'on va vous niquer !

- J'en ai entendu parler, dit Momo, ces sont de terribles voleurs qui parcourent le Cédéiorn et se cachent dans les montagnes.

- Et je suis Boeuf, leur chef !

- J'ai toujours pas capté pourquoi on doit leur obéir, dit Bova.

- Parce qu'on est 10 ! Et vous 9 !

Francky, qui fulminait toujours dans son coin, sortit brusquement son épée et tua violemment deux voleurs en leur coupant les quatre membres, les couilles puis la tête.

- Maintenant, vous êtes 8, dit-il.

Il passa sa colère sur ceux qu'il restait et Boeuf se retrouva vite seul.

- Tu vas me donner tout ton argent ou je te défonce la gueule !

- Tiens... tiens... prends ! cria-t-il en lui jetant plusieurs bourses.

- Ah bon !

Il s'enfuit en criant et Greg dit pour résumer :

- C'est le premier homme que je croise qui a plus de deux bourses !

Deux jours plus tard - 14h23

- C'est bien, Xav, tu progresses ! dit Macky.

C'était l'heure de la sieste et par conséquent de l'entraînement pour les hobbits.

- Bocca, t'es vraiment une merde !

Une flèche sortit de nulle part et atteignit Bocca en plein cul.

- D'oh !!!

Un Uruk-haï préparait déjà une autre flèche mais Pilon lui en envoya une entre les deux couilles. Cependant une cinquantaine d'Uruk-haï se jeta sur eux, armés jusqu'au cul !

- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à me faire chier, dit Bova en prenant sa hache.

Il se mirent tous en position de combat : Francky, Bova et Momo devant, armes en main, puis Greg et Macky, préparant respectivement un sort et une lance avant de sortir leurs épées, Pilon et Adrien, l'arc tendu, et enfin Xav et Bocca, bien protégés. La première ligne d'Uruk-haï se jeta sur eux mais les deux archers en avaient déjà éliminé la moitié. Le trio de tête s'occupa du reste. Une quinzaine d'archers tendit ses arcs, mais Greg s'en débarassa avec l'Attaque Tonnerre.

- Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était génial le niveau 12 !

Le capitaine de la troupe d'Uruk-haï sortit son épée et poussa un cri d'intimidation... qui ne marcha pas puisqu'il se prit la lance de Macky dans les couilles.

- Yeah !

- Ta gueule, salope ! répondit Greg.

Ils torchèrent rapidement les ennemis restant si bien que :

_Pilon gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 49 Déf 86 Int 78 For 74 Esq 77 Att dist 108 PV 1600 PM 60 Bonus 141

_Bova gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 92 Déf 75 Int 68 For 78 Esq 74 Att distance 4 PV 1700 PM 40 Bonus 680

_Adrien gagne un niveau._

Niv 13 Att 73 Déf 72 Int 72 For 74 Esq 73 Att dist 72 PV 1369 PM 10,69 Bonus 172

_Momo gagne un niveau._

Niv 12 Att 70 Déf 71 Int 68 For 73 Esq 67 PV 1300 PM 5 Bonus 136

_Greg gagne un niveau._

Niv 13 Att 70 Déf 85 Int 80 For 66 Esq 70 PV 2500 PM 800 Bonus 156

- Putain, on n'a pas encore cette merde de niveau 15 ! s'exclamèrent Francky et Macky.

- C'est plus dur de l'avoir, expliqua Greg, il faut de plus en plus d'expérience !

- Attends, je vous scanne, dit Bocca.

Francky : PE 1580/1700

Macky : PE 1640/1700

- Putain, tu m'as bien rattrappé ! dit Macky.

- C'est parce qu'il a niqué tous les voleurs, dit Bova.

- Enfin, au moins, on est pas Niveau 4, dit Francky en lorgnant Bocca.


	15. Une vie de blédard

4 jours plus tard - 11h06

- Putain, nous arrivons au Bledor !

- Ici, on est sûr que Herman n'a pas encore envoyé ses troupes, dit Momo.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Xav.

- C'est trop pommé...

- Putain, on est chez moi dans 4 jours ! s'exclama Bova, yeah !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici, dit Momo, les blédards sont mes amis.

Merdenbard - 18h43

- Seingneur Herman, dit un orque crasseux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une de nos troupes s'est faite niquer dans l'ouest du Cédéiorn.

- Seul Greg et sa bande de connards seraient assez fous pour s'en prendre à mes troupes d'élite. Très bien, ils n'ont plus le choix, ils passeront par Itanain, vous en avez peur, n'est-ce pas Greg ? Vous savez ce que les nains ont réveillé à force de faire du tapage nocturne à Saladh-Düm...

- Euh, vous parlez tout seul patron.

- Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il survive aux mines mais envoyez notre nouvelle troupe de choc et son capitaine à Mine/mer, à la sortie des mines. Nous leur tendrons une embuscade.

Le capitaine en question était un terrible Uruk-haï, bon à l'arc comme à l'épée, Herman l'avait appelé... Abitbol ! Son visage était crasseux et tordu, ses cheveux gras, ses yeux globuleux, ses vêtements... faisaient rire tout le monde !

Somewhere in the Bledor - 2 jours plus tard

- # I'm a poor lonesome cowboy... # chantait Francky.

- Mais ça suffit ces chansons de merde ! dit Pilon.

- # C'est la même... chanson !#

- Yeah ! Le juke-box !

- # Relax !... Take it easy ! #

- Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !

Bocca se prit un putain d'uppercut.

- Ta gueule, vieille salope ! lui dit Greg.

- # It's the eye of the tiger it's the cream of the fight ! #

- Francky, prends Michel ! cria soudainement Momo, Antoine rentre dans tes cages !

- Euh... Momo ? tenta Adrien, tu déconnes ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... tu viens de dire un truc bizarre là.

- Mais non, j'ai rien dit.

- Ah...

- Momo on t'a déjà dit de pas trop forcer sur le joint ! dit Pilon.

- Mais je m'en suis fais que 5 depuis ce matin.

- D'oh !

- Heureusement qu'on arrive à Bled en Bledor demain, j'ai presque écoulé mon stock !

Le lendemain - 14h12 - Bledor Est

- Nous arrivons à Bled en Bledor, s'exclama Momo.

- C'est où ? On voit que dalle, dit Bova.

- C'est planqué derrière le gros rocher là-bas, pour que la douane nous chope pas.

Ils arrivèrent et une vingtaine de sabres se pointa vers eux.

- Le mot de passe ?

- J't'emmerde, poufiasse ! dit Momo.

- C'est bon, entrez.

La Communauté pénétra dans le village qui n'était en fait qu'un gigantesque marché.

- Toi, le nain, ti la veux ma djellaba ? demanda un marchand.

- Et ti la veux ma hache dans les couilles ? répondit Bova.

Tout le monde éclata de rire si bien que Bova, content d'avoir l'attention des autres, dit à tous les marchands qu'il croisait :

- Ti la veux ?

- Quoi ?

- Ma bite au cul !

Au bout du troisième, seuls Bova et Bocca riaient encore.

- T'es trop mon poteau !

- Mais je le sais.

- Bon arrête-toi, tu deviens pourri, dit Greg. Momo, fais ce que t'as à faire et bouge-toi.

Momo se dirigea vers un marchand et dit :

- Bijour collègue, ti la vends combien le polo ?

- Sti veux, jti fé un prix : 100€ les 10 !

- Mé ti é fou, va ti fère encouler ! Jti donne 500€ et ti men file 100.

- Alors 800€.

- 500.

- 700.

- 500.

- 600.

- 500.

- Bon 400.

- 500.

- Allez, allez, ji ten fé 100 pour 200€ !

- Ca roule.

- Putain, mais il est trop con, cria Xav.

- Ils savent à peine compter, expliqua Momo.

- Quels nuls !

C'est ainsi que Momo repartit avec 100 pétards en poche et le portefeuille toujours rempli car :

- Momo, tu m'en files un ? demanda Bocca.

- 200€.

- Allez 100.

- 200.

- 150.

- 200.

- Bon 500.

- Ca marche.


	16. L'énigme

Le lendemain - 18h53 - Bledor Sud

- Nous arrivons au lac de Chtankül, dit Greg.

- Et alors ? demanda Bocca.

- Ben, on arrive à Itanain de l'autre côté.

- Yeah ! cria Bova, on arrive à la montagne !

Ils contournaient le lac alors que le soleil se couchait.

- Putain, on y est enfin ! cria Bova.

- Calme ta joie, répondit Pilon, on y est que pour 4 jours !

- Je t'emmerde ! Une fois que tu seras entré à Itanain, tu voudras plus en sortir !

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu vivre dans une cave, au milieu des cailloux avec des connards qui m'arrivent aux couilles.

- Va te faire sodomiser ! T'en a même pas de couilles !

- Dans ce cas, d'où il vient le sperme que t'as dans le cul ?!

- De la bite à Adrien !

- Euh... je veux pas être mêlé à ça moi... dit Adrien en reculant.

- Absolument oui, termina Greg, maintenant vos gueules ou je vous arrache la queue et je m'en sers comme coton-tige.

- Ca doit faire mal ça, commenta Francky.

- Absolument oui.

- De toutes façons, c'est moi qui ai les plus grosses couilles, dit Bocca.

- Non... toi, t'en a plus, dit Francky.

- D'oh !

Ils arrivèrent devant la paroi rocheuse de la montagne. Comme ils avaient le timing, la Lune apparut dans le ciel et sa lumière fit ressortir une porte avec une inscription : "Qu'est-ce qui est plus petit qu'un nain ?"

- Merde ! Une énigme, dit Greg, Bova, t'as la réponse ?

- Ben... y a Bocca...

La porte resta fermé.

- Euh... un bébé nain, tenta Momo.

- Un demi-nain, proposa Macky.

- Un nain nain, ajouta Francky.

- Leur cerveau ! s'exclama Pilon.

- Connard !

La porte restait close. Bocca commençait à s'emmerder et jeta des cailloux dans le lac.

- Une naine, essaya Greg.

Toujours rien.

- Putain, j'ai touvé ! s'exclama Bova, la bite d'un elfe !

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Bocca jeta un dernier caillou et une dizaine de tentacules jaillirent et l'attrappèrent.

- Ah !

Une KO de pieuvre sortit de l'eau, la Communauté réagit au quart de tour et les deux archers s'attaquèrent à sa tête. Francky coupa le tentacule qui retenait Bocca mais la pieuvre le rattrappa avant lui.

- D'oh !

Momo prit son épée et coupa tout ce qui passait devant lui sans se soucier de Bocca, si bien qu'il finit par tomber sur le cul.

- Aïe !!! Mais fais gaffe Momo !

Greg jeta un sort de rétrécissement aux autres tentacules pour faciliter la tâche des autres et utilisa l'Attaque Tonnerre pour électrocuter et ralentir ses mouvements. Macky l'acheva en lui jetant sa lance dans le nez.

_Francky gagne un niveau._

Niv 15 Att 88 Déf 85 Int 85 For 79 Esq 83 Att dist 60 PV 1700 PM 60 Bonus 158

_Macky gagne un niveau._

Niv 15 Att 84 Déf 84 Int 81 For 80 Esq 84 Att lance 80 PV 1700 PM 60 Bonus 150

_Momo gagne un niveau._

Niv 13 Att 74 Déf 74 Int 71 For 76 Esq 71 PV 1500 PM 15 Bonus 125

_Greg gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 73 Déf 88 Int 83 For 70 Esq 72 PV 2700 PM 1000 Bonus 148

- On est trop des monstres ! s'exclama Momo.

- Entrons vite, dit Greg.

Ils pénétrèrent sous la montagne et la porte se referma.

- Vous allez voir ce qu'est l'hospitalité ! dit Bova, une bière, un bon feu, une belle pièce de viande !

- Je préfère le cordon, dit Greg.

- Ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! s'exclama-t-il.

Comme il faisait très sombre, Greg alluma son bâton. Ils remarquèrent soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas, le sol était jonché de cadavres et de squelettes.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, dit Macky, c'est un tombeau !

- Non...

Pilon arracha une flèche de la tête d'un nain mort et grâce à la méiose des cellules présentes sur la flèche, il calcula les possibilités équiprobables des parents de la F1.

- Il y a 46% de chance que ce soient des gobelins, 29% que ce soient des hobbits, et 25% que ce soient des homars mutants.

- Oublie les hobbits, dit Francky, ils sont nuls à l'arc.

Son regard fixa lourdement Bocca.

- Ca existe les homars mutants ? demanda Adrien.

- Ben... j'crois pas...

- Des gobelins ! s'exclama Pilon, pour reprendre le texte du scénario.

- Sortons d'ici ! dit Momo.

- Et on passera par où ?

- On va monter notre petit commerce à Bled en Bledor et quand on aura assez de fric, on monte un groupe de rock, on fait une tournée jusqu'au Glandor sans éveiller la méfiance d'Herman et on pourra continuer notre quête.

- Yeah !

- Vas-y, nous on t'attend là, dit Adrien.

- Essayons déjà de sortir.

Greg éclaira la porte et vit une autre énigme :

"Qu'est-ce qui est plus complexe que le subconscient anatomique intrasec d'une moelle épinière génétiquement modifiée composé d'un génome qui ne conserve pas sa stabilité d'un castor greffé à une huître ?"

- Je crois qu'on va passer par la mine, dit Francky.

- Non, je sais, dit Bocca, la réopnse, c'est... un gâteau au chocolat !

- Mais ta gu...

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Yeah !

_Bocca gagne un niveau._

Il sortit et la porte se referma sur lui, lui pétant la gueule. Il y avait maintenant écrit. " T'y as cru, hein ?"

_Bocca perd un niveau._

- D'oh !

- Délire.

- Il faudra que nous soyons discrets, dit Greg, il nous faudra quatre jours pour atteindre l'autre côté, espérons que nous passerons inaperçus.

- Ca va être dur avec ce connard !

- Yeah !

- Ta gueule pauvre merde !

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'élancèrent dans les multiples galeries souterraines d'Itanain, aussi sombres que complexes.


	17. Les ténèbres d'Itanain

Bova était inconsolable, toute sa famille et ses amis vivaient ici et personne ne songea à se foutre de sa gueule, pas même Pilon avec qui il se disputait souvent. Francky et Greg était très occupés à bâilloner Bocca. Bref, c'était le calme plat.

(cf Carte sur le blog)

Deux jours plus tard

- D'oh ! s'exclama Greg.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

- Et merde ! On est pommé ! cria Bocca.

- Mais ta gueule... tu vas alerter les gobelins...

- Ah... merde...

Ils prirent leur pique-nique ici pendant que Greg réflechissait. Bocca, qui se faisait chier, observa les alentours et aperçut quelque chose qui bougeait, loin derrière eux. Il se rua sur Greg :

- Greg ! Il y a quelque chose derrière nous !

- Je sais, connard ! C'est Duss... ça fait 3 jours qu'il nous suit, l'enculé... il est attiré par les lunettes qu'il veut reprendre mais il ne peut pas nous attaquer alors il se contente de nous suivre.

- Quelle pitié que Salvatore ne l'ait pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion !

- La pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu son bras, nombreux sont les connards qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient des putes 5 étoiles, pouvez-vous leur rendre ? Mon cul euh mon coeur me dit qu'il a encore un rôle à jouer, en bien ou en mal et de la pitié de Salvatore dépendra le sort de beaucoup.

- Zzz...

- Connard !

Bocca s'était endormi et au moins on ne l'entendait plus. Duss se contentait depuis 3 jours de les fixer méchamment.

- Sale petit voleur... ils me l'ont volé... mon Précieux... je lui tordrai ses sales petites couilles !

Greg observa attentivement les 2 chemins possibles.

- Une vache qui pisse dans un tonneau c'est rigolo mais c'est pas beau... par là !

- Ca y est, ça te reviens ? demanda Momo.

- Ben... absolument oui.

Le lendemain - 11h42

- Euh... je crois que je me suis gourré en fait... dit Greg.

- Ah...non ! Tu vas pas faire chier, dit Adrien.

- Merde ! Faut faire demi-tour...

Quatrième jour - 13h27

Après avoir repris le bon chemin, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale d'Itanain.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière ! Regardez les colonnes de Cave Avin ! dit Greg.

- Waouh ! It's amazing ! s'exclama Francky.

- Po... po...po... souffla Macky.

- Je pensais pas que de si petites créatures pouvaient faire des choses aussi grandes, dit Pilon.

Bova était encore trop atterré pour réagir à la remarque. D'ailleurs, on ne l'avait pas entendu depuis le début de la mine.

- Ca vaut pas un bon film de cul, mais c'est pas mal, admit Adrien.

Bova partit soudain soudain en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?... Reviens !

Il pénétra dans un couloir latéral et arriva dans une petite salle.

- Non !

Les autres arrivèrent derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Momo.

- La salle du trône, répondit Greg, le tombeau du roi nain.

Il y avait en effet une sépulture sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

" Ci-gît Rossi, seigneur nain "

- C'était mon cousin, souffla Bova.

Greg aperçut un manuscrit et l'ouvrit.

- " Ils ont pris les portes nord et sud et ont barricadé les sorties. Nous nous sommes rassemblés ici où nous leur résistons mais nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps. Nous entendons leurs cris, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous sommes enfermés, nous ne pouvons plus nous enfuir... ils arrivent ! "

- Les enculés... souffla Bova.

Bocca aperçut un squelette assis au bord d'un puits, il remarqua une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Il voulut la prendre mais comme il était con ( et il l'est toujours ), il fit tomber le squelette dans le puits ce qui le fit sursauter et il donna un coup de coude à un saut en fer qui tomba lui aussi. Le puits était tellement profond qu'on entendit le fracas pendant 20 secondes. Pour être sûr que tout le monde l'avait bien entendu, il cria:

- Yeah !

Avec l'échos du puits : Yeah... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah...

Tout le monde retint sa respiration... mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

- Pauvre con ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Sale pute ! Pédé ! Connard ! Salope ! Enculé ! lui dit gentiment Greg. Jette-toi là-dedans la prochaine fois, ça nous débarassera de ta tête de trou du cul !

_**BONG !**_


	18. It's time to fight !

_**BONG !**_

- ... les tambours viennent des profondeurs... dit Adrien.

- D'oh !

**_BONG ! BONG ! BONG !_**

- Préparez-vous à vous battre, barricadez la porte ! cria Francky.

Momo se jeta vers la porte et manqua de se prendre une flèche avant de la fermer.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes !

Pilon, Adrien et Francky prirent leurs arcs. Xavier prit son épée, Macky sa lance et Bocca un mouchoir parce que son nez coulait.

- Allez ! Venez bande d'enculés ! Il y a encore à Itanain un nain qui respire ! cria Bova.

Les gobelins faisaient des tous dans la porte avec leurs épées. Les archers en profitèrent pour commencer à les niquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'effondra enfin et une centaine de gobelins se jeta sur eux.

**_FIGHT !!!_**

_Un gobelin sauvage apparaît !..._

_Francky... en avant !_

_**Francky Niv 15 PV 1700/1700 vs Gobelin Niv 1 PV 100/100**_

_Francky utilise ULTIMAPOING !  
_

_Coup Critique !_

_C'est super efficace !_

_Gobelin ennemi utilise CHARGE !..._

_Mais échoue..._

_Super-potion est utilisée sur Gobelin !_

_Francky lance FRAPPE ATLAS !_

_Le gobelin ennemi est KO !_

_Francky gagne 51 Pts Exp..._

_Gobelin va être envoyé..._

_Voulez-vous changer de Pokémon ?..._

Le combat s'engagea et Bova fracassa une dizaine de gobelins en moins de 10 secondes.

- Alors, bande de connards ! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

Bocca, qui avait fini de se moucher, sortit son épée et dans son élan, il la planta dans le ventre d'un gobelin sans le faire exprès.

- Yeah !

- Ta geule et bats-toi !

Il trancha la tête d'un autre gobelin en voulant ranger son épée.

- Yeah !

_Bocca gagne un niveau._

Niv 5 Att 14 Déf 15 Int -20 For 17 Esq 18 PV 150 PM 0 Bonus 90

**Warning ! **Ultra Super Giga Maxi Bonus Débloqué ! Prêt à l'usage !

- Yeah !

_Bocca... digivolve-toi en... MétaBocca !_

_# Digimon, petit monstre, tu es le champion ! #_

- Attaque Furie Sonore... **YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le cri de MétaBocca balaya les 3/4 des gobelins.

_Bocca gagne un niveau._

Niv 6 Att 25 Déf 25 Int -40 For 30 Esq 30 PV 300 PM 0 Bonus 106

_MétaBocca... digivolve-toi en... WarBocca !_

**- DYNAMITE KICK !!!**

Il fracassa le reste des gobelins et reprit son apparence normal.

- Yeah !

Ils pensèrent que c'était fini, ils entendirent cependant un terrible cri. Le troll entra dans la salle et tenta de mettre un coup de poing à Bova qui se coucha pour l'esquiver. Pilon et Adrien lui tirèrent plusieurs flèches qui eurent autant d'effet que des carottes rapées. Bova lui mit des coups de hache dans les genoux mais il se prit un coup de pied de troll dans la gueule. Momo lui sauta sur le dos et lui tapa sur la nuque. Le troll semblait souffrir mais il jeta Momo par terre. Macky lui envoya une lance en plein dans le ventre. Il l'arracha et la planta soudainement dans le coeur à Bocca.

- Non... dit Greg... merde...

Ils se jetèrent tous sur le troll et Pilon lui mit une flèche dans la narine droite, Francky lui cisailla les couilles et Bova lui mit sa hache dans le cul. Le troll s'effondra enfin, le combat était terminé.

- Salope, ajouta Bova.

_Xav gagne un niveau._

Niv 10 Att 60 Déf 58 Int 65 For 62 Esq 66 PV 1200 PM 10 Bonus 145

_Greg gagne un niveau._

Niv 15 Att 77 Déf 92 Int 86 For 74 Esq 75 PV 2900 PM 1200 Bonus 159

_Francky gagne un niveau._

Niv 16 Att 93 Déf 90 Int 89 For 83 Esq 86 PV 1900 PM 70 Att dist 66 Bonus 170

_Pilon gagne un niveau._

Niv 15 Att 53 Déf 90 Int 82 For 78 Esq 80 PV 1800 PM 70 Att dist 114 Bonus 153

_Bova gagne un niveau._

Niv 15 Att 96 Déf 79 Int 73 For 79 Esq 78 PV 1900 PM 50 Att dist 8 Bonus 740

_Adrien gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 78 Déf 77 Int 76 For 78 Esq 79 PV 1569 PM 30,69 Att dist 78 Bonus 169

_Macky gagne un niveau._

Niv 16 Att 88 Déf 88 Int 88 For 86 Esq 90 PV 1900 PM 70 Lance 84 Bonus 163

_Momo gagne un niveau._

Niv 14 Att 78 Déf 78 Int 75 For 79 Esq 78 PV 1500 PM 30 Bonus 140

Ils s'approchèrent tous de Bocca.

- Ca va mec ?

Il respirait difficilement, tenant la lance plantée dans sa poitrine.

- Je... vois... une lumière...

- Merde !

Il retira la lance qui était en fait sous son bras.

- Non, j'déconne, vous y avez cru, hein ?

Il se prit un retourné sauté mawashi geri.

- Vite, au pont de Saladh-Düm !

Ils traversèrent Cave Avin en courant avec en fond la super musique du Seigneur des Anneaux tm qu'il y a que quand on nique la gueule à tout le monde. D'autres gobelins apparurent et se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

- Ah non ! SUPERSPRINT !!!


	19. Les Jeux Olympiques de SaladhDüm

Malgré leur super vitesse, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite encerclés par environ... 8946 gobelins.

- Merde... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

- S'il vous plaît seigneur, dit Macky, j'ai été gentil, j'ai été sage, aidez-nous, libérez-nous du mal.

...

- On peut p'têtre négocier ? proposa Momo.

Un grondement sonore se fit entendre.

- C'est pas moi... assura Bova.

Les gobelins hurlèrent de peur et partirent tous se cacher.

- Yeah !

- Mais ta gueule ! répondit Greg, il arrive quelque chose de pire !

- Quoi ?

- Un ennemi trop fort pour nous, les armes ne nous serons d'aucune utilité !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- ... un Eauttedög !

- Hein ?

- Ta gueule et cours !

Une lumière incandescente apparut au fond de Cave Avin et les tremblements s'accélérèrent au rythme des pas de quelqu'un ( plutôt de quelque chose ^^ ).

- Mais c'est quoi un Eauttedög ? demanda Adrien.

- Mustellidé carnivore de la famille des amphibiens, le Eauttedög peut aisément... commença Pilon.

- Pour simplifier... c'est grand, c'est gros, c'est chaud, c'est pas content et ça te pète la gueule... c'est la merde, quoi ! résuma Greg.

- D'oh !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Saladh-Düm : une série d'escaliers et de plateformes se tenant au dessus du vide et enfin le fameux pont.

- Bougez-vous l'anus ! Il se rapproche !

Ils descendirent prudemment l'escalier car il n'y avait pas de rambarde ! Il y avait par contre un gouffre d'une profondeur de 14,637 km si bien que si tu tombes... t'as le temps ce voir venir le fond. Bien entendu, pour qu'il y ait une scène d'action, un tremblement fit craquer un morceau de 4m d'escalier qui bascula dans le vide, laissant à nos héros le loisir de s'exercer au saut en longueur ( ou au triple saut ! à vous de voir ). Alex, Adrien et Greg sautèrent les premiers, malheureusement Adrien se manqua et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances...

- Hey ! Connard ! Je veux pas mourir comme un trou du cul !

Bon ok... il sauta même plus loin que les autres et arriva sain et sauf. Macky passa en double salto avant, Momo en roulade arrière ( d'ailleurs, on se demande toujours comment il a fait ! ).

- Putain je suis pas assez grand pour sauter ça ! dit Bova.

- Pas de problème, répondit Francky.

Il lui mit un shoot au cul qui le fit décoller de plusieurs mètres et atterrir de l'autre côté. Il prit ensuite Xav par les épaules et le balança à Macky. Il ne restait plus que lui et Bocca. Un autre tremblement fissura l'escalier derrière eux et ils étaient maintenant sur un morceau bancale.

- Penche-toi vers l'avant connard !

- Non, j'ai peur...

- Putain...

Il le choppa par un bras et fit un lancé de marteau ( ou un lancé de Bocca ! c'est la journée spécial JO ^^ ) pour l'expédier de l'autre côté.

- Elongation !!!

Grâce à son grand écart de 12m, il put à son tour rejoindre ses amis sans problèmes.

( Là, on remet la musique. ) Ils atteignirent la plateforme et des archers gobelins embusqués leur tirèrent des flèches, mais aucune ne les toucha ( comme par hasard ). En revanche, Pilon prit son arc et en tua deux en deux flèches alors que les gobelins étaient cachés derrière des colonnes de pierre tandis que la Communauté n'avait aucune protection, ils sont vraiment trop forts !!!

Ils courrèrent sur le pont qui devait faire 20m de long pour 50cm de large, là non plus, les nains n'avaient pas pensé à la rambarde mais le gouffre y était toujours ! Adrien sortit à son tour son arc pour niquer quelques gobelins en courant. Rien de tel que le 100m tir à l'arc ! Greg s'arrêta au milieu du pont, là où c'était le plus étroit, et se retourna, le Eauttedög apparut, on se demandait cependant où était le problème, car le Eauttedög devait chausser du 564, ce qui l'empêchait de poser un pied sur le pont sans tomber.

- Il est inutile d'insister, flamme d'Udun!

- Je croyais que c'était un Eauttedög ! dit Bocca.

- Mais ta gueule...

- Je suis détenteur du feu sacré, maître de la flamme d'Anor ! Le feu ne vous servira à rien !

Le Eauttedög grogna mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce qu'il avait compris quelque chose à ce qu'on lui disait mais plutôt parce que le volume de la voix de Greg lui cassait les couilles.

- Vous ne passerez pas !!!

Ben rien que pour le faire chier, le Eauttedög avança sortit son "fouet de feu" ! Et tenta d'attaquer Greg. Celui-ci ne se fit cependant pas avoir, il mit un coup de bâton sur le pont et une lumière le traversa la moitié du pont ( pas celle où il était ! ) s'effondra et le Eauttedög qui avait un pas en avant tomba. Cependant, il fit claquer une dernière fois son fouet et parvint à chopper la couille de Greg qui trébucha.

- D'oh !!!

Il se rattrappa de justesse au pont et on ne sait pas pour quelle raison les autres le regardèrent avec désarrois et n'allèrent pas l'aider.

- Greg !

- Fuyez pauvres cons !

Il lâcha prise et bascula dans l'ombre.


	20. L'ensorceleuse de Mine sur mer

- Greg !!!

Sa silhouette disparut dans les ténèbres et rejoignit le Eauttedög.

- Non... c'est... impossible... dit Momo.

D'autres gobelins tentèrent de les tuer à l'arc mais la scène est trop tragique pour que l'on puisse faire attention aux multiples flèches qui traversent l'endroit. Francky fut le premier à réagir.

- Allez... venez vite, sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien...

Ils atteignirent rapidement la porte sud et ils s'effondrèrent sur la plaine qui bordait les montagnes d'Itanain. Ils regardaient tous le sol sans rien dire, même s'ils se traitaient tout le temps de connards... c'était une équipe, la Vieille Equipe ! Et une équipe reste toujours soudée quoi qu'il arrive.

- Relevez-vous ! dit soudainement Francky avec autorité, nous avons encore de la route !

- Pitié, répondit Momo, accorde leur quelques minutes de répit...

- Non, ça ne fera que renforcer notre douleur, Greg ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que nous restions ici à pleurnicher ! Il aurait voulu qu'on nique la gueule à toute l'armée d'Herman !

- Mais...

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, les Huruk-haï ne sont probablement plus loin !

Il s'approcha de Xav.

- Allez ! Pour Greg ! On va tout niquer !

Il vit au loin Bocca qui s'éloignait.

- Reviens ici !

Il lui courut après et il se tourna lentement.

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

- Oh que si, tu vas y arriver ! Je me suis pas fait un marathon un forêt, un col enneigé, une ville sans donut's, une tripotée d'Huruk-haï, de gobelins et de blédards pour que tu me dises ça !!!!!!!!!!!!

- ...

- Allez on repart... si vous respectez votre ami, il faut partir maintenant, vous cracheriez sur son sacrifice en abandonnant maintenant.

- D'oh !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Mine/mer. Etrangement, bien que cette cité soit proche des nains, elle était habitée par des elfes ce qui déplaisait bien entendu beaucoup à Bova.

- Méfie-toi, disait-il à Xav, il habite ici une ensorceleuse elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs !

- D'oh !

- Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme et sont morts ! Mais voilà un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas facilement, j'ai les yeux du renard et les oreilles du faucon !

- Ca te serait plus utile, grosse merde, si tu avais l'inverse !

Ils sursautèrent tous, une trentaine d'archers elfes apparut et les menaça, celui qui avait parlé s'avança.

- L'autre con respire si fort que nous aurions pu l'enculer dans le noir !

- Ta gueule...

- On aurait même pu lui faire une double pénétration, ajouta un archer.

- Ta gueule c'est moi qui parle ! répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Didou, dit Francky, accoB tse enu essorg eueuq !

- Ej el sias.

- Francky, nous devrions partir d'ici, dit Bova.

- Ta gueule, demi portion, vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Mine/mer. Vous ne pouvez en partir ! enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- D'oh !

Didou les conduisit au coeur de la cité, où il y avait...

- Encore des arbres ! s'exclama Bova, mais vous les chiez d'où ces merdes ?!

- Mais ta gueule, lui souffla Macky, on va se faire niquer si tu continues à les faire chier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient face à une femme qui était visiblement la maîtresse des lieux.

- Dame Furlan, dit Didou, ces étrangers sont...

- Je sais pourquoi ils sont là ! Fff ! J'ai eu Brahim au téléphone !

- Bien, je...

- Va ranger ta paillasse et arrête de me raconter des conneries !

- Bon...

Un téléphone sonna.

- Excusez-moi, dit Didou.

Il décrocha et partit.

- Bon, vous étiez neuf au début non ?! dit Furlan, où il est Greg d'abord ?

- Il...

- Il est absent ?! Parce que moi, s'il a pas un mot la prochaine fois, TP Bac ou pas TP Bac, je le mets dehors !

- Il est tombé...

- Ah... bon, comme vous avez bossé comme une solution titrante, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, ce soir vous dormirez en paix.

- Connasse... marmonna Bova.

- Et toi le microbe, je te conseille de la fermer si tu veux pas que je te mette dehors !

- D'oh !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs j'ai corrigé les contrôles ! Ah vous allez moins rire !

- D'oh !

- Bon je les ai mis dans l'ordre, Macky ! 3,5 ! Pas mal mais tu t'es gourré d'unité, les longueurs ne s'expriment pas en litre !

- Trop bon, ça va m'arrondir la moyenne !

- Bova ! 4 ! C'est un vrai torchon, quand tu écris stoechiométrique moi je lis stock de con merdique !

Adrien 5,5 ! Tu confonds l'éthanol avec le pastis c'est pas parce que j'ai dit alcool que de suite il faut que tu penses au 51 !

Momo 7 ! Très moyen ! Les schémas à la règle !!!

Boccadoro 8,5 ! T'as encore cartonné à ce que je vois et putain arrête d'écrire Yeah à côté de la réponse !

Xavier 11 ! Pas trop mal ! Mais quand tu écris une réaction, n'oublie pas d'équilibrer !!!

Pilon 14 ! Correct ! Mais je t'ai enlevé 2 points parce que tu mets pas ton nom donc 12 !!!

Greg ! 14,5 ! Vous lui rendrez !

Et Francky 18 ! Pas trop mal mais tu peux mieux faire ! Tu ne connaissais pas la température d'ébullition du dichlorométhane en phase aqueuse.

- Excusez-moi...

- Bon, allez vous reposer et n'oubliez pas d'enlever votre sac en entrant dans la salle et celui qui oublie sa blouse... DEHORS !!!


	21. Un nouveau départ

La Communauté put pour une fois se reposer tranquillement... quoique :

- Qu'y a-t-il Momo ? demanda Francky, tu trembles, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ici.

- Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude ici... j'ai... j'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête...

- Ah ? Et que disait-elle ?

- Elle me parlait de la chute du Glandor, de la fin de notre royaume et du sulfate de cuivre anhydre... je ne permettrai pas que Timmytown soit prise !

- Moi non plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pilon fredonnait un air.

- Tu peux pas la fermer connard ?! râla Bova.

- Mais non, grosse pute, c'est une complainte pour Greg ! Pour que son esprit dorme en paix.

- Pff, en attendant c'est moi que t'empêche de dormir en paix !

Sans autre problème notoire, ils s'endormirent tous, terrassés par leur aventure et surtout par la mésaventure de leur ami.

Bocca marchait au beau milieu d'une rue déserte, tous les magasins étaient fermés et l'obscurité régnait.

- D'oh ! Je me suis encore pommé !

Il déambula dans tout le quartier pendant trois bonnes heures sans vraiment qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Lorsqu'il vit soudain une lumière derrière une fenêtre. C'était une petite maison en pierre, il entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Etant donné que la porte était ouverte, il entra et arriva dans un petit salon meublé simplement. Mais les cris venaient d'une autre pièce. Il ouvrit une petite porte et arriva dans un couloir au bout duquel il y avait une autre porte d'où semblait venir les cris. Il avança lentement, redoutant un peu ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Il poussa doucement la porte et vit plusieurs choses bouger dans l'obscurité, il alluma alors la lumière et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Là dans la chambre, se tenait une véritable partouze !!! Macky était allongé sur le lit et se faisait sauvagement sodomiser par le Eauttedög, Bova niquait avec des gobelins et Xavier suçait avidement dans un coin. Adrien s'avança vers lui et dit :

- Tiens Bocca, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de t'enculer !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Pour se calmer il se leva et fit quelques pas lorsqu'il vit au loin passer Furlan, il décida de la suivre. Il la vit descendre un escalier et arriver dans une petite clairière où il y avait une bassine sur un piédestal, elle y déversa un liquide qu'il pensait être de l'eau. Il s'approcha pour signaler sa présence.

- Ah c'est toi ! Tu veux quoi, des cours de rattrapage ?

- Non, je me demandais juste ce que c'étit que cette bassine.

- Ah, ça c'est une de mes expériences, ça montre le passé, le présent, le futur, oui pour tout le monde ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y verrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais t'as qu'à regarder !

Bocca se pencha et vit d'abord son propre reflet. Il vit ensuite Xavier et lui enchaînés et fouettés par des orques, travaillant comme esclave. Il vit des forêts qui brûlaient, ses amis qui mourraient et un terrible personnage qui tenait un objet dans sa main : Orson !

Il se jeta en arrière et tomba sur le cul.

- Je sais ce que t'as vu.

- C'est ce qui va se passer ?

- Si tu échoues, oui.

- Mais c'est quoi ce liquide ?

- Une solution de bleu de méthylène de concentration c = 1.00 mol/L avec de l'acide benzoïque gazéifié le tout en solution aqueuse obtenu par hydrodistillation.

- Je n'y arriverai pas... pas tout seul.

- Oh con... vousz êtes un porteur de la paire, Bocca, et porter la paire signifie être seul.

- D'oh !

- Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen... personne ne le pourra.

- D'oh !

- Même la plus petite des merdes peut changer le cours de l'histoire. Oui pour tout le monde ?

Le lendemain matin, ils oublièrent leur chagrin pour se préparer à repartir.

- Bon, dit Furlan, voilà ce que vous allez faire. J'ai appris que l'armée d'Herman vous attendait pas très loin, la frontière avec Tfoudmacouy est bien gardée. Les hobbits ont déserté et se cachent dans leur abri anti-atomique, vous allez les contourner en passant par la playa, on va vous filer trois barques, vous rejoindrez la côte une fois que vous aurez gagner le Tfoudmacouy et de là vous pourrez continuer.

Un téléphone sonna.

- Oups, dit Didou, désolé... Allo. Oui... elle est là... Très bien... C'est pour vous, dit-il à Furlan.

- Allo ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?... Oh putain... mais j'en ai marre MUSSETTI !!! Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris encore ? Fff ! Fff ! Fff !... Non, le montage il est électromagnétique ! Ca veut dire que le moteur qui fait vibrer la corde il marche tout seul ! Putain oui pour tout le monde ? C'est tout ?... Quoi encore ?!!! Mais tu t'en fous de la lentille divergente ! C'est pas au programme !!!

Elle raccrocha net.

- Putain, faut tout le temps lui expliquer 15 fois à lui, Fff !

- D'oh !

- Bon cassez-vous et vous me ferez un DM pour la prochaine fois sur la liqueur de Fehling et n'oubliez pas votre blouse !!!

Ils se rendirent au bord de mer où les trois barques attendaient, ils montèrent et partir, abandonnant définitivement la région d'Itanain où ils avaient perdu beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient immaginé.


	22. Le nouveau plan

Les trois barques avançaient tranquillement, ils s'étaient éloignés de la côte de crainte que les Huruk-haï surveillent le passage des bateaux.

- Bon, nous repiqueront vers la côte dans 3 km, expliqua Francky, cependant nous devrons être sur nos gardes, je ne pense pas que les Huruk-haï surveillent seulement la frontière.

- Ils ont qu'à venir, moi je les encule, répondit Adrien.

- Absolument oui, ajouta Bova.

- N'oubliez quand même pas qu'il n'y a plus Greg et ses sorts. Même si on est des monstres, il va falloir changer de stratégie au combat.

- Ah bon, y avait une stratégie ??? répondit Adrien.

- Bon c'est pas grave, dit Francky, voilà comment on fera : Bova et moi on charge comme des furieux sortis de l'asile et on découpe tout ce qui passe.

- Ouais, ça j'aime !

- Macky, tu fracasses les plus gros à la lance et Momo tu reste avec Bocca et Xav au cas où mais tu peux quand même en découper quelques uns !

- Yeah !

- Ensuite, Pilon et Adrien vous avec qu'à niquer tout ce qui bouge et vous couvrez Bova et moi.

- Yeah ! Ca c'est un plan d'action !

- C'est quand même pas une raison pour qu'on aille chercher les emmerdes, je préfère éviter la confrontation tant que l'autre connard est là.

Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher de la terre ferme. Ils accostèrent sur une plage déserte. Visiblement, le pays des hobbits était beaucoup moins gai que d'habitude. Ils avancèrent un peu en forêt et s'arrêtèrent.

- On devrait monter notre campement ici, dit Adrien, il va faire nuit et on n'y verra plus rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Momo fit la cuisine.

- Couscous !

- Yeah !

Adrien, Pilon, Bova et Francky s'étaient assis dans un coin et disuctaient du meilleur itinéraire à prendre. C'était Greg qui les menait depuis le début mais depuis sa disparition, c'étaient eux quatre qui avaient pris la tête du groupe.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de longer la côte jusqu'au Glandor, dit Francky, Herman s'y attendra sûrement et nous tendra des embuscades.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Pilon, on est toujours plus discrets en forêt.

- Moi, j'aime pas la forêt, dit Bova, mais bon, comme y a pas de montagnes sur le chemin, on n'a pas trop les choix.

- On devrait passer par Minas Tabith, proposa Adrien, là-bas on sera en sécurité, et grâce à mon père, on pourra avoir d'autres moyens de transport et on ira plus vite à l'est.

- C'est une bonne idée, ajouta Francky. De plus, Minas Tabith n'est pas très éloigné de Merdenbard, nous pourrons également préparer la guerre contre Herman.

- Moi, je veux aller lui torcher la gueule de ma propre hache !

- T'inquiète t'es pas le seul à lui en vouloir !

- Bon, notre objectif principal reste les Monts Infranchissables. Nous prendrons vers le sud et nous arriverons à Wesleycity, au Glandor.

- La cité a été prise par Orson, non ? demanda Adrien.

- Et croyez-moi bien que je la reprendrai, répondit Francky, je suis né à Wesleycity, alors je ne laisserai pas des orques crasseux du cul me niquer ma maison !

- Yeah, bien parlé ! répondit Bova.

- Bon, ensuite ? demanda Pilon.

- Notre intervention à Wesleycity créera une révolution au Glandor qui sera repris. Mais nous ne participerons pas à cette révolution. Nous continuerons vers l'est dans la forêt de Illouporn.

- Mais t'es fou, répondit Pilon, cette forêt est maléfique, nombreux sont ceux qui s'y sont perdus !

- Pff, souffla Bova, c'est pas trois arbres et demi qui vont me foutre la trouille.

- On n'a pas le choix, expliqua Adrien, c'est toujours mieux que de passer en plein Estégéhan. Nous passerions trop prêt du Archimenor !

- Exact, de plus, ça nous évitera ces marécages de merde pour atteindre les Monts Infranchissables.

- Bon, ok.

- Le plus dur sera après, car je ne serais pas étonné si Orson avair laissé quelques bataillons d'orques devant les montagnes.

- Ouais, c'est probable.

- Ensuite, si on vit toujours, il faudra escalader la montagne avec l'autre merde et c'est pas gagné !

- Non, en effet, en tout cas c'est le meilleur moyen.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur la route à prendre et pouvait maintenant se reposer, ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est qu'un Huruk-haï se tenait derrière un buisson et était parti en courant vers la frontière qui se trouvait à 10 km pour donner l'alerte.


	23. La corruption

L'Huruk-hai arriva à son campement vers 4h du matin.

- Chef, cria-t-il de sa voix rauque, je les ai trouvés ! Ils sont dans la forêt à 10 km !

Abitbol redressa son horrible tête et sur son visage tordu apparut un sourire malsain.

- Bien... nous aurons de la viande pour ce soir.

Il poussa un horrible cri et tous les Huruk-hai se regroupèrent autour de lui.

- Nous les avons enfin trouvés ! A l'attaque !

Les Huruk-hai poussèrent un cri de joie qui ressemblait plus au cri que l'on pousse quand on chie un gros morceau.

- Mais n'oubliez pas ! Le semi-homme est pour Master Herman !

Ils partirent tous en courant.

Campement de la Communauté - 6h du matin

Bocca se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars sur la mort de Greg. Il se leva et décida de marcher un peu pour penser à autre chose. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, il ne se rendait pas encore compte que les lunettes commençaient à établir leur emprise sur lui comme avec Duss. Il se promena un bon quart d'heure alors que le soleil se levait doucement. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué en quittant le camp que Momo lui aussi s'était déjà levé. Il le rencontra quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il ramassait du bois. Ca n'avait aucun sens puisqu'ils repartaient avant la nuit et donc ils ne feraient pas de feu de camp. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Momo lui dit :

- Personne ne doit se promener tout seul, toi plus que les autres !

- Alors pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

- Mais je... je suis pas tout seul ! Je suis avec toi !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

- Ton machin là...

- Tu parles des lunettes ?

- Ouais... je sais que c'est dur à supporter... tu devrais me les donner de temps en temps...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas moi, pour que ce soit moins dur à porter.

- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Cette tâche m'a été confiée à moi seul et je ne peux permettre que les lunettes s'attaquent à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ça ?! Si tu peux y résister, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais pas !

- Tu n'es pas toi même.

- Mon seul désir est de servir mon peuple ! cria-t-il en lâchant le bois.

- Arrête...

Momo se rua sur lui et tenta de les lui prendre cependant Bocca eut le reflexe de mettre les lunettes sur son nez, disparaissant ainsi.

- Je vois... dit Momo, j'ai compris ton petit jeu ! Tu vas tous nous trahir, tu vas donner les lunettes à Orson !

Bocca s'enfuit et arriva au sommet d'une colline, cependant, avec les lunettes, il avait une vision particulière. Il voyait s'avançait vers lui une tour gigantesque et au sommet, il vit un personnage sinistre, au corset noir, il ouvrit lentement la bouche.

- Je te vois.

- D'oh !

Il enleva rapidement les lunettes et tomba sur le cul.

- Bocca ?

Francky apparut et vint à côté de lui mais Bocca eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Les lunettes se sont emparées de Momo, elles vont tous vous ronger !

- Mais j'ai juré de te protéger !

- Les prendrais-tu, toi ?

- Non, va te faire foutre avec tes conneries.

Francky entendit une branche craquer, d'après son oreille de rôdeur, il en déduit que la branche se situait à environ 124,12m, qu'elle avait été écrasée par des Converses tm de taille 43 avec une force de 1,6N et une pression de 2hPa.

- Un Huruk-hai travesti !

En effet, l'auteur de cet écrasement n'était autre qu'Abitbol, sa tête affreuse arborant toujours un sourire malsain.

- Cours Bocca ! Fuis !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta gueule et casse-toi !

Il sprinta en direction des Huruk-hai.

- Pas par là connard ! L'autre côté !

- Ah... ok.

Il se tourna et dit :

- Je ne reviendrai pas !

- C'est ça casse-toi !

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit "tu nous manqueras" !

- Ah merci.

- On va gagner un max de temps, te fais pas prendre !

Il sortit son portable et envoya un sms aux autres :

" Bougé vs le q ou y en ora plu pr vs ! "

Il tourna la tête vers l'armée d'Huruk-hai qui avançait vers lui, il alla dans Menu Documents Musique Fight Theme et se rua sur le groupe, 100 fois plus nombreux que lui.


	24. La fuite

Francky était déjà chaud quand Bova, Pilon et Adrien le rejoignirent.

- Où est Macky ? demanda Francky.

- Il est allé chercher Momo ! C'est la merde ! Qu'est-ce t'as foutu de l'autre connard ? demanda Adrien.

- Je l'ai laissé se barrer mais je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, répondit-il en coupant une jambe d'Huruk-hai.

Pendant ce temps, Bocca courrait à toute vitesse vers la plage où il comptait reprendre la barque pour échapper aux Huruk-hai et accoster plus loin. Il entendit cependant l'horrible voix d'Abitbol crier :

- Trouvez le semi homme !

Il se retourna et vit des Huruk-hai courir dans sa direction. Il se cacha vite derrière un arbre et les laissa passer devant.

- Yeah !

Tous les Huruk-hai tournèrent la tête et revinrent vers lui.

- D'oh !

Il lâcha un sprint de la mort mais ce n'était pas suffisant par rapport aux jambes des Huruk-hai beaucoup plus grandes que les siennes. L'un d'entre eux allait l'attraper quand Momo surgit de nulle part et lui trancha le bras puis la tête. Macky arriva derrière lui accompagné de Xavier.

- Planquez-vous tous les deux et sortez vos épées au cas où !

Xav et Bocca se mirent en retrait mais Bocca s'enfuit.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je me casse !

- Mais non, attends !

Il courut après lui juste à temps pour le voir embarquer et se casser.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi !

- Non, je dois être seul, je vais à Optic 2000 !

- Oui tu y vas ! Seulement je viens avec toi !

- Va te faire mettre !

Xav plongea à l'eau et tenta de le rattraper à la nage.

- Mais tu ne sais pas nager !

- C'est cela oui !

Il nagea parfaitement jusqu'à la barque et monta à bord.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je squatte !

Alors que les deux hobbits prenaient la fuite, la bataille sanglante se poursuivait dans la forêt :

- Putain, y en a encore beaucoup ? demanda Pilon en décochant une flèche.

- Un bon paquet ! répondit Bova, et ça va chier pour eux !

Adrien avait pour une fois sorti son épée car le surnombre au corps à corps devenait trop important pour mettre deux archers.

- Tuuuuuuuut !!!!!

- Le cor du Bledor ! Momo !!! cria Francky en se précipitant vers la source du bruit.

En effet, Macky et Momo était très débordés. Ils torchaient la gueule de beaucoup de monde mais ça ne semblait pas suffir. Abitbol était en retrait de son groupe et regardait attentivement Momo faiblir sous les coups de ses soldats. Il tendit son arc, visa avec précision et...

Bova, Francky, Adrien et Pilon courrait entre les arbres tuant par ci par là un adversaire.

- Putain, si avec ça on gagne pas un niveau !

Ils commençaient à apercevoir Momo et Macky qui se débattaient.

Pilon, avec sa vision d'elfe, aperçut Abitbol, l'arc tendu.

- Momo, derrière toi !!! Baisse-toi !

Momo se tourna et remarqua Abitbol au moment où la flèche partait. Il se baissa juste à temps mais cette esquive l'avait rendu vulnérable pour ses opposants proches. Un Huruk-hai lui coupa les jambes sous les genoux.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Il s'effondra.

- D'ohhhhhhhh ! cria Macky.

Les quatre autres se jetèrent dans la mélée et fracassèrent comme il faut toute la troupe, si bien qu'ils eurent mal au cul pendant trois semaines. Ils les firent reculer de l'endroit où gisait Momo en les tuant à une moyenne de 9,6 par seconde. Francky pensa soudain à quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour et quitta le combat.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Bova.

- Dans ton cul !

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Momo qui rampait par terre, sans tibia et Abitbol juste derrière lui qui s'apprêtait à lui mettre une flèche dans la tête, et ça fait mal !!!

- Oh non !!! cria-t-il, toi tu vas aller te faire enculer par qui voudra bien se taper un truc comme toi !

- Votez Sarkozy ! répondit-il.

- Mais t'as grillé !

Il se jeta sur lui et fracassa son arc en deux. Abitbol prit son épée et ils se firent face en un contre un !

_Fight Theme_

_Un Abitbol sauvage apparait !_

_Francky en avant !_

_Francky Niv 16 PV 1900_

_VS_

_Abitbol Niv 18 PV 2200_

_Abitbol utilise Charge ! -200 PV_

_Francky utilise Tonnerre !!! -1300 PV_

_Abitbol utilise Potion Max ! +200 PV_

_Francky utilise Fatal-Foudre !!!!!!!!! -2199 PV_

_Abitbol utilise Force Poigne ! -600 PV_

_Va te faire sodomiser !!!!_

_Francky utilise DYNAMITE KICK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -99999999999999999999999999999999999 PV_

_Le Abitbol ennemi est KO._

_Francky gagne 1600 PE._

_Francky passe au Niveau 17 !_

_Francky veut apprendre Super Masenko ! Mais il connait déjà 4 capacités._

_Oublier une capacité pour apprendre Super Masenko ?_

_Yeah_

_..._

_Francky oublie Ultimapoing et apprend Super Masenko !_

_..._

_Quoi ? Francky évolue !_

_...................................................._

_Francky a évolué en ThunderPowerCrazyGoaler !_

_Donné un surnom à ThunderPowerCrazyGoaler ?_

Le corps affreux d'Abitbol gisait par terre, il se retourna mais ne voyait plus Momo, il courut vers l'endroit où il était et remarqua des traces de pas.

- Les Huruk-hai ! Ils l'ont enlevé !

Il vit les autres rappliquer.

- Où est Macky ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils l'ont enlevé, répondit Pilon.

- Comme Momo, sans les jambes, ils l'ont pris pour un semi homme.

- C'est la merde !


	25. La fin de la Communauté

_Pilon, Bova, Adrien gagne un niveau !_

- Yeah on est niveau 16 ! s'exclama Bova.

- Bon, récapitulons, dit Francky.

- Ouais, les deux connards se sont cassés avec la barque, dit Adrien.

- Momo a perdu 30 cm et s'est fait enlevé avec Macky, continua Pilon.

- Donc, on n'est plus que 4 et par conséquent c'est plus vraiment une communauté, finit Bova.

- Exactement, bon voilà ce que je propose, dit Francky, on va partir en sprint pour récupérer Momo et Macky, nous n'abandonnerons pas nos amis à une mort atroce.

- C'est tes amis à toi ? chuchota Bova à Adrien.

- Après, continua Francky, il faudra déclencher la guerre de la Terre de Gauche pour anéantir Herman comme on l'avait prévu. Sans le connard dans les pattes, ce sera plus facile.

- Ouais mais... doué comme il l'est, il va se faire prendre, dit Pilon.

- Non, je pense pas, répondit Francky. Le secteur est bien dégagé maintenant qu'il pense avoir capturé le porteur des lunettes.

- Absolument oui.

- En plus, s'il longe la côte, il restera loin d'Herman et Orson donc il sera en sécurité.

- Si tu le dis...

- Très bien... allons chasser de l'orc !

Ils partirent en courant dans la même direction que les Huruk-hai.

Pendant ce temps, Bocca et Xavier dérivaient dans leur barque. Les hobbits n'étant pas connus pour leur musculature, ils avaient du mal à ramer et par conséquent, ils étaient emportés au large et n'arrivaient pas à regagner la côté.

- D'oh !!! On est mort !

- Certes, c'est la merde... admit Xavier.

Donc les lunettes de pouvoir sont bien mal embarquées. La Communauté déplore un mort, un blessé grave, un nain, un con, un disparu, un jardinier d'appartement et quatre marathoniens et moi je dois me démerder pour que le Tome I ait une fin digne de ce nom !!!

Les plaines d'Ogécénor - 10h12

Une troupe d'Huruk-hai traverse la plaine en courant rapidement vers l'Est, deux Huruk-hai portent deux prisonnier dont un sans jambes.

- Momo, murmura Macky.

- Quoi ?

- Là, on est dans la merde...

- Non, tu crois !

Pendant ce temps, Bova, Adrien, Pilon et Francky attendait le bus pour aller jusqu'à Merdenbard.

- J'espère qu'on l'a pas loupé...

La barque des hobbits dérivait toujours lorsque:

- Hé on a heurté quelque chose !

Il regarda et vit en effet qu'ils avaient tapé dans un petit bateau à moteur sur lequel se trouvaient... deux hobbits !


End file.
